Namikaze Kimiko The Wind's Mistress
by Noukon Kitsune
Summary: After the Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in her everyone started to hate her. She was alone in the world of hatred but she was going to show them all her true potential. ItaFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Namikaze Kimiko – The Wind's Mistress.**

Summary – After the Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in her everyone started to hate her. She was alone in the world of hatred but she was going to show them all her true potential. ItaFemNaru.

Pairing – ItaFemNaru

Rated – M (I haven't decided yet but there may have some lemons later on.)

Title – Namikaze Kimiko – The Wind's Mistress.

Un-beta-ed!

The name Kimiko means - child without equal, empress child, noble child.

Chapter 1 – The beginning – The sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

The village hidden in leaves was full chaos. After all the great and almighty Kyuubi no Yoko had decided to attack the leaf.

Right now in one of the hospital's rooms a young woman was giving birth to a little girl but it was a premature birth with some complications. The mother was given the choice – the child or herself. She of course loved her unborn too much to choose herself so she choose the child. Little did she know that the father would hate the child just because that decision. When the little girl was born the medical-nins gave her to her dieing mother.

"I hope you live a happy life my little Kimi-chan. You know if you were a boy you would be named Naruto but well you are cute little girl so I give you the name that will suit you the best – Kimiko, Namikaze Kimiko. Give your best and do what you think is right. Don't let other people control your life and be happy my little hime. Goodbye." Kushina said with her last breath.

Then one medical-nin come to her and picked up the little infant who started to cry the moment her mother closed her eyes.

Then the Sandaime come into the room took the girl that was covered in orange blanket. Together they go to the battlefield where a couple of minutes later the Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in her. Then he put another seal on her to hide the fact that the little infant was a girl.

"I wish that the villagers would look at you as the hero I asked them to, but I am a smart man and can tell that the hatred toward the Kyuubi and the pain it caused would make them hate you too. Hopefully your father would be there for you. But I am not so sure." he said to the little girl as he remembered the event that happened minutes ago.

**Flashback**

Just as Sarutobi got out of the hospital he met Minato coming. When he got closer to him he saw Minato looking at him questioningly and then at the child.

"This is your child Minato but you know that I must use it to seal the Kyuubi into. I am sorry but it must be done." He said as he smiled weakly at the Yondaime who in return looked at him slightly hurt.

"Is it really needed?" he asked doubtfully and the Sandaime nodded his head at the young father who sigh and then nodded too. He would do this for the village that he had sworn to protect. "How is my wife?" he asked Sarutobi with small smile that fell the moment he saw the sad look on the old man's face.

"I am sorry Minato but she didn't make it." Sarutobi murmured sadly as he looked at the young man with sad small smile.

"What? You... Tell me you are kidding. Please Hiruzen-sama." Minato pleaded as his eyes were filling with unshed tears but Sarutobi just shook his head but he didn't expect what happened next.

After hearing that his wife died he looked at the little girl in Sandaime's arms with hate filled eyes.

"Get it out of here before I kill it. This is not my child. My child isn't a killer." He growled out with threatening voice that showed that he wasn't kidding at all.

Sarutobi looked at him seriously and then said in pissed and disappointed voice "The child is not 'it'." Minato glared at him.

"It's not my child. My child died with my wife. Do whatever you want with it." And then he turned around but before he left he heard the voice of the Sandaime call out after him.

"Minato my last wish is that the new generation doesn't know of the Kyuubi and it's vessel and the people to believe that the vessel is a hero too" he said and then Minato and left grunting and leaving one very surprised Hokage who looked at him with disappointment.

"I expected more from you Minato. If you aren't going to take care of this child then who would? Aren't you seeing that she doesn't have anyone else then you? You are fool, Yondaime." He said then he too turned too and left for the battlefield.

**End of Flashback**

"I hope you live a happy life and someday have a nice family on your own. I wish you the best Kimi-chan. Goodbye." He said then he fell to the ground with the crying girl now boy on his stomach. The medical-nin that helped Kushina give birth to the infant took it and smiled at it.

"You will grow to be nice lady, little one. But for now, for your own safety you would need to remind boy Kimi-chan." Rin murmured to the crying girl and smiled at it as it stopped crying.

**Later on in the Hokage's office**

After leaving the little baby in the Hospital, Rin left to go to the Hokage office where she was called by the Yondaime.

There in front of the Yondaime stood The Gama sannin – Jiraiya and Rin looking at him in question.

"I called you here for a reason. As your Hokage I order you to never tell that the Kyuubi child has any blood ties with me. No child of mine is killer." He said in hateful voice making Jiraiya's and Rin's eyes wide with surprise. After all they have never expected something like that from their Hokage.

"Minato-sensei tell me you are kidding! The boy is your child. You can't leave it in the hands of the village!" exclaimed Rin and Jiraiya nodded because he was too surprised to say anything at the moment.

"It is not my child and never will be. It killed my wife." He growled out and Jiraiya glared at him.

"Your wife knew the risk. She made the decision to choose the child over herself. The boy is not at fault at all. Minato you cannot be so blind to not see that." Jiraiya yelled at his student that he was greatly disappointed at.

"I will not kill the child because Sandaime asked me to but I will not recognize it as mine either and that's final." He said in pissed look as he narrowed his eyes at the two in front of him challenging them to say anything.

"I am disappointed in you Minato." Jiraiya murmured then he looked at Minato seriously "I wish to take care of Naruto. You may leave it but I will take care of it." Minato narrowed his eyes and then he said in commanding voice.

"The child will remain orphan. No one will take care of him."

What he said made Rin and Jiraiya glare at him. But then he continued and what he said made them glare even more heatedly at him.

"And you will not go near it. That is an order." He growled out and Rin but her lips to stop the sob from coming out. She just couldn't believe that her sensei would be so bad. She had always respected him but that respect vanished and on its place stood hatred. How could he leave his child alone and even forbid other people from looking after her well now him.

Jiraiya looked at his student and then he said in pissed voice. "I am disappointed in you Minato. I am leaving this village and someday would come to get Naruto out of here. In time of need don't expect me to help because I will not." Then he turned around and left.

Rin looked at the Sannin and then back to the Yondaime and she too with displeased voice said "I am leaving too and will never return. If I return it would be for Naruto's sake. Goodbye Yondaime." She said the last part very disrespectfully.

After catching up with Jiraiya she looked at him worried.

"Was it the best to leave Naruto?" asked doubtfully and Jiraiya looked at her with sad eyes.

"It wouldn't have mattered. If we tried to take him we would be going against all Konoha and it may have ended up badly for Naruto. This is the best. Maybe after a couple of years we would be able to come back and take him with is." He said sadly and Rin looked at him sadly too but then she looked at him seriously making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow in question.

"Her." She said making Jiraiya blink at her. He really didn't understand what that girl was talking about.

"Huh?" He asked and Rin sighed.

"Her, it's her. Naruto is in a fact a she. Namikaze Kimiko was the name that her mother gave her with her last breath." She explained making Jiraiya's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your mean he is a FEMALE?" he asked screaming the last part. He really felt like just turning around and taking the infant without carrying trough who he needed to go to take her. Rin looked back at the village and then at Jiraiya and smiled slightly.

"We will come for her someday, hopefully soon. Until then we can only hope that she is alright and that maybe someone would see her for who she is not the demon inside her. Well Sandaime was very smart to put the second seal to hide her gender and make her a boy outside. For now she is safe." She said and with that the two left as their last thought was "Be safe Kimi-chan. We will come for you when the time comes but for now just look out for yourself."

AN

Hime – princess

Yoko – demon

Hokage- Leaf shadow

Yondaime- the fourth

- I think that it means that. Tell me if I am wrong.

Well the idea of the story comes out of nowhere but I hope you like it.

The next chap will probable come in a week or two but I don't make any promises. I am lazy and a little busy girl so I am sorry but that is my timeline.

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Well I made ItaNaru story and I decided that if I have it then maybe it would be good to make one ItaFemNaru so here it is._

_Hope you like it and until next time_

_Love ya _

_The Caprice Girl ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Namikaze Kimiko – The Wind's Mistress.**

Summary – After the Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi in her everyone started to hate her. She was alone in the world of hatred but she was going to show them all her true potential. ItaFemNaru.

Pairing – ItaFemNaru

Rated – M (I haven't decided yet but there may have some lemons later on.)

Title – Namikaze Kimiko – The Wind's Mistress.

Un-beta-ed!

The name Kimiko means - child without equal, empress child, noble child.

**Last time**

"_We will come for her someday, hopefully soon. Until then we can only hope that she is alright and that maybe someone would see her for who she is not the demon inside her. Well Sandaime was very smart to put the second seal to hide her gender and make her a boy outside. For now she is safe." She said and with that the two left as their last thought was "Be safe Kimi-chan. We will come for you when the time comes but for now just look out for yourself."_

Chapter 2 – The true person behind Uzumaki Naruto

It had been 12 years since that day and the infant Naruto became the boy Naruto. Many thought him for an idiot and dead-last but no one paid attention on him. If they had they would see that he is far away from being dead-last. After all he did pranks all the time but no one was ever able to catch him, not even the ANBU could find him after he painted the Hokage momentum, but well he decided that he may attract too many attention if he didn't got caught, so he let his school teacher – Iruka, catch him and made it look like was very surprised. Well he definitely wasn't pleased with the cleaning of the same Hokage faces he had painted and so he cursed under his mouth but well he had liked how Iruka had fainted when he did the 'oiroke no jutsu'. Damn that was funny.

Well after he cleaned the momentum they go to the Ramen bar and there he ate as much as he wanted. He liked Ramen but it wasn't the only reason he go there almost everyday. He liked the place because no one tried to poison him or anything and in a fact the cook and his daughter were very nice with him for which he was very happy and something like that goes for his teacher who doesn't treat him like a demon, well he yells at him and got pretty pissed at him when he run away from class or make himself look like the clown of the class but at least Iruka insisted that he study and well-behaved.

After eating the two separated ways and Naruto go to his flat. He was leaving in a nice apartment that consisted of one bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and living room. From outside the place looked like shit but inside it was very comfy and cute after coming in and taking his shoes off he got to his wardrobe which consisted of two parts one with female clothes and the other with male.

**Flashback**

_It was the morning of Naruto's 10__th__ birthday when he fell like something was pulling him somewhere and he lost consciousness. When he wake up he found himself in front of big bars and red eyes looked at him. He shuddered and then with quiet voice asked – "Hey, umm who are you and where am I? Am I dead?" The red eyes that looked at him showed sadness at the questions and then in a bright light the red eyes disappeared and in front of him stood a woman around 20 with beautiful red heir and red eyes she smiled at him._

"_No you are not, little one. You are in your mindscape and I am Kyuubi." She said with warm voice and the boy's eyes widen with fear but then they closed and he smiled sadly then he opened his eyes that were looking at her with inquisitive look. _

"_So they hate me because you are sealed in me. I thought that it may be that. After all we were studying demons and that they cannot be killed just like that. They can be stopped trough sealing in a human body or some object, well the object could work with demons that aren't very powerful but it won't work with more powerful like you and seeing how the villagers hate me I thought you are inside me." The boy said with a matter of fact kind of voice and was trying to look strong but she could see his eyes filling with tears. "I hoped that I was mistaken but it look like I wasn't." he whisper and she hugged him._

"_It's not your fault little one. I was the idiot to let my guard down so someone could control me in attacking the Leaf. I am sorry to have caused you so much pain." She whispered in his ear and the boy nodded his head. Then she let go of him and looked at his eyes._

"_I called you here for a different reason little one. I know what I am going to tell you is going to hurt you badly but it's about time you learn some truths. Ohhh I really don't know from where to start. I am not going to hide anything from you because hiding it will bring you more pain later on so here it goes the truth about that day. My story and your as well." She started and Naruto looked at her with surprise and then smiled at her, he would finally find some answers to his questions. He just hoped that they won't bring more questions._

"_I will go first with my story than I will tell you a little bit about you. I didn't want to attack the village it's just that I was hunting one rabbit when one man come out of nowhere and said to me that he was going to use me to destroy the leaf. Of course I told him to fuck off and leave me alone but then he used his bloodline that is known as the 'Sharingan' and controlled me into coming here and attacking. When I finally got __control on my body I found myself being pulled up in the seal on your body. Then I saw what had happened minutes before to you and then fell asleep and in a fact I woke up before a couple of days. That's my story so I guess here goes yours or at least what I have seen. You were born prematurely and your mother was given the choice of who of you both to save you or herself and as many mothers would have done she choose you and she died after giving birth to you but before she died she told you 'I hope you live a happy life my little Kimi-chan. You know if you were a boy you would be named Naruto but well you are cute little girl so I give you the name that will suit you the best – Kimiko, Namikaze Kimiko. Give your best and do what you think is right. Don't let other people control your life and be happy my little hime. Goodbye.'" Kyuubi said in sad voice and after hearing this Naruto's eyes widen. He couldn't believe his ears. He was a FUCKING GIRL?!_

"_W-W-What?" he screamed with as much voice as he had and Kyuubi needed to put her palms against her ears so she won't go deaf. _

"_Well, I am sorry but you were born I girl. I know is going to be hard for you to understand that but Sandaime hid your gender to protect you." She said with quiet voice but the boys face didn't change one bit. He still stood like a statue in front of her not moving with his eyes widen and his jaw almost to the ground. Then he blinked ones, twice and looked at her his eyes weren't so wide open and his jaw wasn't to the ground and he looked at her in confusion but then his eyes shot wide open again and his jaw got to the ground again and this time Kyuubi was the one to look at him in confusion and question._

"_What?" she asked his as he kept looking like that for about five minutes._

"_N-Namikaze? Like Namikaze Minato?" he asked with fearful voice and the woman looked at him with sympathy and just by her look he knew that he was in a fact not only a she but also daughter of Yondaime for who she had found out that he hated her. _

"_Sorry kiddo but your father after finding that your mother died bringing you started to hate you for taking her away from him. '__Get it out of here before I kill it. This is not my child. My child isn't a killer…. It's not my child. My child died with my wife. Do whatever you want with it.' Those were his words if I am not mistaken. He told them to Sandaime as he was taking you to the battlefield." She said and bit her lips. She knew that this was hurting the kiddo very much but she needed to know it. Finding it out from others in who knows which way would have hurt her more. When she looked at the kiddo she found her/him (well she is still looking like a boy) on the ground crying. She set down next to him and hugged him. "I called you here to tell you also that Sandaime's seal, the one that makes you look like a boy is breaking. It depends on you if you want to keep yourself looking like a boy or you become the girl you were born" she explained and the boy in her arms gulped._

"_I-I prefer to be a boy in front of people for now. I don't want them to look down on me because I am a girl and because I am not ready to be." The little girl murmured trough sobs and Kyuubi nodded. This kit had it hard but she would do her best to make the little girl stronger._

"_Do you want me to train you? If you wish I would gladly make you one of the most powerful people on the world." She said happily to her vessel and Kimiko looked at her with smile that was from ear __to ear. _

"_I would love to" she said happily and Kyuubi giggle a little._

"_I am sure that you won't be so happy ones the training start because I am damn down evil." Kyuubi said evilly and Kimiko shuddered but then smiled._

"_Bring it on, onee-sama." Kimiko said and smiled lovingly at Kyuubi and Kyuubi too smiled lovingly at her. She never thought that she would love her vessel so much but damn that girl knows how to make people love her. _

"_Well I would train you but to do so I would like to have my own body. I will teach you how to make kage bunshin and then you would try to put my soul in one of them. Don't worry I swear to not attack anyone but if someone try to hurt you I don't promise I won't kill him. And not to attract much attention I would look like little fox and you may say that you had found me in the wood and had taken me with you." She said with a matter of fact kind of voice and Kimiko nodded at every sentence. "One more thing I will train you in your real form. I mean I will train you only when you look like a girl." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Kimiko who sighed and then nodded but she looked like she wasn't happy with it._

_**End of Flashback**_

She made some handsighns and on Naruto's place stood a girl with long red hair that goes to her knees that was tied in one ponytail she also didn't have the whiskers on her cheek – they were showing that she was jinchuuriki but after freeing the Kyuubi three months ago they disappeared. She dressed in cute black skirt (the same as Sakura's from the Shuppuuden.) under which she had white shorts and white dress-preserver that had black fox on the stomach then she pulled out of the dresser black coat that on the back had big white fox under which was written 'Kuroi Kitsune' – Black Fox.

After getting dressed she got to the living room and looked at the red sleeping fox on the couch and got close to it and patted it whispering.

"Hey Kyuu wake up. It's time for some training."

The cute fox blinked a couple of times and nodded then she got up and they both shunshined to their training ground deep into the woods.

* * *

Hime – princess

Sandaime – the third

Yondaime – the forth

Kiroi –black

Kitsune – fox

One-sama – big sister

Hope you like it.

I am sorry I didn't update sooner but I was a little busy and lazy. Well I am going to write the next chap of one of my other stories so until next time.

Oh and don't forget to REVIEW.

With Love – The Caprice Girl ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time_

_After getting dressed she got to the living room and looked at the red sleeping fox on the couc__h, got close to it and patted it whispering._

"_Hey Kyuu wake up. It's time for some training." _

_The cute fox blinked a couple of times and nodded then she got up and they both shunshined to their training ground deep into the woods._

And Now

The place where they were training was quiet, calm and comfortable and the best about it was that people didn't come there, so they could train without worrying that someone would see them and also it was way deep into the woods so they could fight in all out battle without someone interrupting them. Well they would have been caught if it wasn't for the seals that Kimiko had placed around to hide their chakra but I guess it's a good thing to be a smart ass and powerful one at that..

Kimiko bit her thumb and then put her palm on one scroll she had pilled out off her bag and out of it appeared two long swords. They were almost the same. The only thing that was different was that on the end they had ribbons – one blue and one red.

Kimiko picked the one with the red ribbon and throw it at the fox that changed in beautiful red haired woman; her hair was going to her waist and was tied in single pony-tail. She was dressed in red dress-preserver with black shorts and red boots. All in all she was good looking 20 years old lady.

She easily caught the sword and smirked, her red eyes filled with amusement.

"So are we going to just spar with the sword or are we going to fight in all out battle, little one?" Kyuubi asked with amusement in her voice and just by the way her voice sounded Kimiko knew that she would be laughed at if she decided to say just spar.

'Damn nee-chan. I am going to get my ass kicked. Of course I am not as powerful as thousands of years old demon. Damn her. She just wants to laugh at me but if I say just spar she is going to say that I am coward and laugh at me and I am definitely not a coward.' Kimiko thought and glared at Kyuubi which made Kyuubi's smirk even bigger and Kimiko sighed.

"Fine, it's going to be all out battle, you devil of a sister." Kimiko said in unhappy voice and Kyuubi chuckled.

"You are so going to sorry calling me that way." Kyuubi said in amused voice and Kimiko gulped.

"Just don't kill me, ok?" Kimiko said with a little trembling voice and Kyuubi smirked, a smirk that screamed 'Run and hide before the devil eats you alive.' Not listening to what her senses were screaming she picked her sword and positioned it in front of her. Then she closed her blue eyes and when she opened them again they were full blue with only one white dot in the centre. "Pyuagan" she whispered and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. (AN- pyua means pure, so the bloodline's name is something like pure eyes. Sorry if I am mistaken.)

"So you are going all out. Hum good, I thought you were never going to use you bloodline. You had been training with it only when alone and that way you hadn't improved it at all. The best way to learn something is by using it. Up until now I had been training you on the basis. It's time we move your training one level up." Kyuubi said with displeased voice. Kimiko smirked at her words and in return Kyuubi looked at her with questioning look.

"I know that the best way to learn something is by using it in battle or spar, but I wanted to learn as much as possible on my own, that's why I trained as much and hard as possible and believe me I have improved my bloodline even if its just a little. I believe that in time I will master it completely and I will show to those that don't believe in my strength that I am not to be underestimated. One day I will become Hokage and show everyone that they have mistaken me, that I am not a killer or monster. But the best thing that I will show them is that one girl is stronger that many guys. Women rules." Kimiko said with determined voice and laughed slightly on the end.

Kyuubi smiled at her little sister 'She had grown up and I haven't even realized it. One day you are going to be very strong lady, strong enough to make even the heavens bow to you, but until then you are going to go trough many obstacle. If it means anything I will always believe in you and be there for you, imouto.' Thought Kyuubi and then she closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's time to fight, imouto. Get ready because here I come." Kyuubi said with a serious voice and Kimiko's eyes widen for a second and then she smiled.

"It's about time. I thought that you would never come." Kimiko said with amused voice and Kyuubi laughed evilly.

"Don't be so cocky, kiddo." Kyuubi said scolding and Kimiko glared.

"I am not a kid any longer, one-sama." Kimiko said and with that their spar become.

They were moving fast, so fast that not many would be able to see. There were many echoes of sword crashing one another. Around five minutes later they both stood against one another and both were slightly panting.

"Let's take it one level up." Kimiko said with a smirk and then her blade become blue and when she swung her sword, out of it blew a wave of wind.

Kyuubi's eyes widen but then she smirked and her blade become red and when she swung it out of it came red chakra that stopped Kimiko's attack.

"Impressive. I never expected you to have learned to use that. But it's still not enough to beat me, is it?" Kyuubi said with proud voice but on the end was a little evil which made Kimiko's eyes twitch.

"Are you out of you mind, you crazy demon? There is no way for me to really beat you. Not now at least. Your chakra is way over my level, you are much stronger then me, you are more experience then me and not to tell that my element is fuuton and yours is katon, which pretty much means that for now there is no way in hell that I can beat you." Kimiko yelled out at Kyuubi who just looked at her amusedly making her even more pissed off. "You know forget for what I said. I am going to kick you ass, you self-centered crazy kitsune." She said in very pissed voice then she closed her eyes and lifted her hand in the eyes making Kyuubi look at her in question.

Then the arena was filled with wind and a tornado started to form. Kyuubi looked impressed at the tornado that was getting bigger and bigger with every second but when she looked at Kimiko her eyes widen and she looked pissed. Then she disappeared from where she was to reappear in front of Kimiko, from who's still closed eyes had started to fell blood like tears. Kyuubi caught Kimiko's hand and the wind stopped in a couple of seconds, the tornado a couple more later on.

"Are you stupid? You could have killed yourself! I know I pissed you off but you need to learn how to control yourself!" Kyuubi yelled out but it didn't really sounds pissed but more like worried.

Kimiko grunted and then she fainted. Kyuubi quickly caught her and then put her gently on the ground, then she put her hand to her chest to see if she was alright and after making sure she was she took her hand off and sighed.

"You really are going to be the death for me. I have to say that much of this is my fault. I know how you get when people treat you like you are weak and underestimate you and I shouldn't have behaved that way." Kyuubi complained and sulked but then she smiled and looked down when she heard a grunt. She raised an eyebrow at the little girl who blinked and looked at her. After 10 minutes at looking where she was and at Kyuubi, Kimiko remembered what happened and glared at Kyuubi who in return just smiled.

"Don't get too pissed at me. You really should learn how to control yourself. You cannot lose control every time you get pissed off." Kyuubi said in scolding voice and smiled at the glare that Kimiko was sending her. "I have to say that I am proud of you, imouto. I never expected you to have reached such level in your bloodline by training by yourself in just a year." Kyuubi said with pleased voice and Kimiko smiled slightly.

"I am never going to forget that morning." She said and Kyuubi laughed.

"Neither me, neither me." Kyuubi said with amused voice.

**Flashback**

_**(One year earlier)**_

_Today was the morning of October10th and Kyuubi had woken first. _

_She got up from the couch she slept on and left to go to the kitchen. __She looked around to see what kind of breakfast she could make and stopped on eggs and bacons. _

_After about 5 minutes Kimiko come to the kitchen looking very sleepy and murmured 'good morning' to Kyuubi who looked at her and said in happy voice._

"_Happy birthday, imouto." And then Kimiko opened her eyes to look at Kyuubi. In about seconds Kyuubi's eyes widen as big as pizza._

"_What?" Kimiko asked, hoping that this wasn't one of Kyuubi's cruel jokes. Then to her surprise Kyuubi smiled._

"_Go to the toiled room fast." She said in excited voice and Kimiko raised eyebrow at her but did as told and when she got to the toiled and looked herself in the mirror, her eyes widen and she screamed "What the fuck?"._

_She quickly turned around and in seconds was in front of Kyuubi._

"_What the fuck is this? What did you do to me? You damn fox If you have somehow turned me into something different then human I am going to murder you. Damn it, say something!" Kimiko yelled out in one breath and Kyuubi laughed at her._

"_Calm down, calm down. Breath slowly. Come on breath in and breathe out." Kyuubi said in amused voice and Kimiko glared at her._

"_Stop making fun of me. What the fuck is that?" She yelled pointing at her eyes that were now full blue with white dot in the center._

"_That's you bloodline. It goes down from you mother. If you push a little chakra into it, it will diaper. If you wonder how its called it's Pyuagan_. _I don't know much about it just that it's very powerful and it goes out from Kami. I thought you wouldn't be able to open it because the seal but apparently you did." Kyuubi grumbled out and Kimiko glared at her._

_**End of flashback**_

"You yelled and trashed like a little child. Then you got happy and yelled ones again." Kyuubi murmured trough laugh and Kimiko's eyes twitched.

"Stop laughing!" She yelled and Kyuubi laughed even harder.

"Yelling is ohhh so mature." She said with sarcasm and Kimiko tried to hit her but without luck.

"By the way, are you going to fail tomorrows test again and stay in the academy one more year?" Kyuubi asked and Kimiko looked at the ground.

"I don't know. Maybe. There is something suspicious in that Mizuki-sensei, that's why I plan to fail tomorrow and see if he tries something. Maybe after that I can convince Iruka-sensei to let me try one more time to go trough the exam." Kimiko said with unhappy voice and Kyuubi smiled then she petted Kimiko, who in return looked at her.

"I will come with you. I will use fox-form and you can tell that you have found me in the woods while brooding in it. After seeing how cute I am you have decided to keep me." Kyuubi explained and Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"I would be glad to not be alone any longer, nee-chan." Kimiko said in happy voice and hugged Kyuubi who was surprised at first but then she returned the hug.

"Let's go home, imouto." Kyuubi said and with that they left the training grown to go to their apartment.

* * *

AN

I hope you liked it.

Sorry for not updating sooner I promise that the next chap will come sooner that this one.

If you want to know something just ask me in review or message.

Thanks for reading and if you can please leave your review. ^_^

Love you and until next time.

JA


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I will be calling Kimiko – Naruto and maybe- he- here and there. Hopefully it won't confuse you.

**Last time**

"I will come with you. I will use fox-form and you can tell that you have found me in the woods while brooding in it. After seeing how cute I am you have decided to keep me." Kyuubi explained and Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"I would be glad to not be alone any longer, nee-chan." Kimiko said in happy voice and hugged Kyuubi who was surprised at first but then she returned the hug.

"Let's go home, imouto." Kyuubi said and with that they left the training grown to go to their apartment.

**And Now**

The morning was nice and sunny but there was still one lazy girl sleeping in her bed and close to her stood one red little fox who shaked her head at the sleepy-head and then sighed, climbed up on the bed and bit the girl's hand.

Seconds later you could hear "What the fuck?" all around the village. Some people that walked stopped, looked around and then shuddered. Back in that little room the devilish fox was smirking victoriously at the little girl that had tears in her eyes from the pain.

"You sadistic bitch, there is hundreds kind of ways to wake me up but you always choose the most painful, embarrassing and sadistic kind of ways. I really am starting to sorry for freeing you complete of the seal three months ago. It was so good when you could go out for only short time and if you stayed out for too long you couldn't go out for at least 3 days. Where the fuck was my head when I freed you?" Kimiko complained and shaked her head and Kyuubi glared at her.

"Stop complaining. Well you really need to get up and get ready because your exam is going to start in about an hour. Also, I wanted to tell you that I will talk to you in fox language because I don't think that usual foxes can talk. But watch what you say to me because that dog-boy may understand what we are talking, after all the language of foxes isn't much different then the wolves. And now get up and get ready, imouto." Kyuubi explained to Kimiko, who bolted out of the bed and quickly made some hand sighns that activated the seal that made her, Naruto and then she quickly dressed in the usual orange jumpsuit. After getting ready they both left to go to the academy.

**In the Academy.**

After getting inside the classroom Naruto set quietly on one side and waited for about 15 minutes until Iruka come in the room to greet them and tell them over what were they going to be tested.

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique (bunshin no jutsu)." Iruka-sensei explained to everyone and Naruto made such a face that it just screamed 'I cannot do that' but in reality she was thinking 'I got lucky. It's easy to mask my failing, I just need to push too much chakra into it and the clone that will get out will be terrible. Lucky indeed.' And the fox that was sitting on the ground next to her thought almost the same thing.

After not long Naruto's name got called and she got up slowly and walked inside the next classroom. In front of her, sitting behind the desk stood Iruka with Mizuki.

Naruto made the hand sighn for the technique and said in a loud voice "Bunshin no jutsu". She pushed as much chakra as needed to make the clone terrible and indeed it was. She made the perfect face to show that she was a little scared of getting failed.

Iruka looked at her with twitching mouth and eyebrow and narrowed eyes and then screamed "You fail." To which Naruto looked terrified and totally unhappy but then looked surprised at what Mizuki said next.

"Iruka-sensei, his movements and stamina are good, and he did replicate. Maybe we can pass him…" To which Naruto looked like he would explode from happiness but then he looked pissed by what Iruka said.

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replicates. But Naruto can only produce one that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him."

After getting failed for a third time, Naruto set on the swing outside the academy with a little red fox sitting right next to his right leg. He looked depressed and the little fox mewled, if you were paying attention you would of thought that the fox tried to say something like 'head up' or 'there is always next time' but in reality the fox was saying 'He is coming' and if you really had paid some more attention you would see him narrow his eyes.

Then Naruto heard step next to him and turned toward the sound and Mizuki, looking surprised but in a fact he had knew that the teacher had been getting closer to him.

Mizuki had led Naruto to one balcony and after they seated themselves he started talking.

"Iruka-sensei wasn't being meant." He said with nice voice.

"Then why does he pick on me the most…" Naruto asked with a little tremble in his voice.

"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun. Since you two don't have any parents." Mizuki said and smiled. Naruto knowing that Mizuki couldn't see his face narrowed his eyes.

'What are you really plotting, Mizuki.' She thought and she really wanted to skip to the real part but knew that things are always better when you take it not too slow but not too fast either.

"But…I wanted to graduate." Naruto said with a little more trembling voice then the last sentence.

Mizuki chuckled a little and then said. "Fine. I will tell you a big secret." And with that Mizuki said that if he stole the Scroll of Sealing he would graduate and left.

Naruto glared at his back. 'So that was your plan. Do you really think that I am so stupid, you fool? Like I would steal the scroll and then just give it to you. No, that isn't your plan either. You plan on making me the criminal, kill me, steal the scroll and get the honors of killing the monster. You choose the wrong person to fuck with and for that you will be terribly sorry because I am going to make the little life you have left, a living hell.' Thought Kimiko and smirked devilishly.

The thoughts of the little fox, sitting next to her, weren't much different the only thing that was different was that on the end there was one more thing after the living hell and that was 'I will definitely torture you to death, I will make you suffer so much that you would wish to have never been born.'

* * *

AN

Hey people. I am sorry that I have left it half way but I have some work to do and I cannot write the end of the Mizuki – issue. I will try my best to write the other part tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

I hope you liked it and until next time.

Love ya.

Ja ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time**

Naruto glared at his back. 'So that was your plan. Do you really think that I am so stupid, you fool? Like I would steal the scroll and then just give it to you. No, that isn't your plan either. You plan on making me the criminal, kill me, steal the scroll and get the honors of killing the monster. You choose the wrong person to fuck with and for that you will be terribly sorry because I am going to make the little life you have left, a living hell.' Thought Kimiko and smirked devilishly.

The thoughts of the little fox, sitting next to her, weren't much different the only thing that was different was that on the end there was one more thing after the living hell and that was 'I will definitely torture you to death, I will make you suffer so much that you would wish to have never been born.'

**And Now**

Kimiko got up from the ground and smirked. "Well nee-chan, we better be going. After all we have to steal a certain scroll and then go to the woods." Kimiko said and Kyuubi looked at her in surprise.

"Please tell me you aren't letting that bastard get what he wants." Kyuubi scolded but her eyes narrowed when she saw the nod that Kimiko gave her. "Are you stupid? You will have bunch of ninjas after you! Not to tell that the current Hokage is not very found of you. Do you want to get killed or put in prison? Damn it! It's much better to just got to the damned Hokage and tell him everything then doing this! Think about it you baka! Do you really want to get killed?" Kyuubi screamed and the look that she was giving Kimiko showed that she was as pissed as hell but apparently Kimiko wasn't affected by the look and just smirked.

"I don't plan to die, you stupid fox. You know what everyone thinks of me, that I am one stupid idiotic demon boy who doesn't even know how to tie up his own shoes. If I go to the Hokage and say this to him he would immediately suspect me and would find that all my acts are just one mask. It would be just like putting myself in the frying pan, after all he do hate me and wish to kill me! I will get the fucking scroll, learn something from it and then when Mizuki comes I will beat him and will go to the Hokage and tell him that he told me to still the scroll and if I learn something from it I will finish the academy but when he had come to claim the scroll and I had said that I want to return it myself he had attacked me and I have just beaten him with the move I have learned from the scroll. That way the bastard won't get too suspicious of me. So no matter how you look at it my plan is better then yours, I am not saying that mine doesn't have its holes but it's more believable to be done by an idiot that yours. So are you with me or are you not?" Kimiko growled out, apparently as pissed as Kyuubi looked before a minute and thinking of Kyuubi she looked like she was beyond speech, all in all she was dumbfounded and her mouth was gaping and Kimiko smirked at her face. "Too surprised to say anything or did you just bit your tongue?" she asked amusedly to which Kyuubi glared.

"I may be surprised but I am not going to bite my tongue just by mere situation, you brat!" Kyuubi growled at Kimiko who just smiled back.

"Let's go, Kyuubi. We have work to do!" Kimiko said and with that the blond haired boy and the little fox disappeared.

**With Iruka**

Iruka was lying on his bed, looking at the full moon as he remembered what the third had told him ones.

_Flashback_

_Just as some ninja was taking him away from the battlefield, where his parents were fighting, he and the ninja with him met the Third that was going the other way. He looked at the little child in the arms of the Third and Sandaime smiled at him._

"_I know that your parents are there and they may not survive but don't blame this boy for what he had no fault." Sai the Sandaime with nice voice and then looked at the child in his arms "He too will live a hard life, probably alone and hated but I hope that someday he will forgive me for what I will do to him." He murmured with regretful voice and looked at Iruka with hopeful smile. "I hope that you will go over your hatred and will someday become this child's friends, together with many others." And with that Sandaime disappeared._

_End of flashback_

(AN – I am not good at flashbacks and battles, so all in all sorry if it suck)

And just as he was remembering this a hard knock was heard and Mizuki screaming "Iruka-sensei, wake up!" He got up. Run to the door and opened it, to see very nervous Mizuki.

"What is it?" he asked in surprise.

"Please come to Hokage-sama's place. It seems that Naruto-kun carried the Scroll of Sealing out." Mizuki said and Iruka's eyes widen.

"What…The Scroll of Sealing?"

**With Naruto/Kimiko and Kyuubi**

Naruto arrived on the place that Mizuki had told him and set down on the ground close to the little house, the little red fox lie right next to him.

He opened the scroll and said "Let's see, the first technique is Multiple Shadow Replication (taju kage bunshin no jutsu). Hum, that I already know, next is chishio bunshin no jutsu (Blood replication AN – I don't know for such jutsu so I am not saying there is such). Well I know that too. Next –

Name: Fūka Hōin, 封火法印, literally "Fire Sealing Method"

Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

This jutsu allows the user to seal nearby fire. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs the required handseals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal (封).

Hand Seal: Rat, Rooster, Tiger and then 1 palm hitting the ground.

"That's interesting. It would be useful to me because I am a wind user. Well let's read the jutsus and remember them and will try them later on." Naruto murmured and Kyuubi nodded.

"The next is

Name: Gogyō Fūin, 五行封印, literally "Five Elements Seal" English TV "Five Pronged Seal"

Type: S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

Odd-numbered seal creates an imbalance when placed on top of an even-numbered seal.

The five elements in the seal are wood (木), fire (火), earth (土), metal (金), and water (水).

That would be bad. What if someone try to use it on me, on the supposed eight elemental seal? I would have to thing of something." Naruto complained and Kyuubi hit his head with her tail.

"Keep reading, you baka" Kyuubi growled out and Naruto sighed.

"Fine, fine here is the next

Name: Gogyō Kaiin, 五行解印, literally "Five Elements Unseal"

Type: S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

This jutsu undoes the Five Elements Seal, allowing the user to control his chakra ones again." He read and looked at Kyuubi "Later I will really need to look at it and find some way out if used against me"

Kyuubi looked at him and nodded "I have an idea but we will talk over it later" Naruto nodded and turned his head at the scroll again

"Name: Shiki Fūjin, 屍鬼封尽, literally "Dead Demon Consuming Seal", "Corpse Demon Consuming Seal"

Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, Sandaime (Third) Hokage

Hand Seal: Snake, Pig, Goat, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Rooster, Horse, Snake and then clap 2 palms together.

Shiki Fuujin is the ability to seal anything through sacrifice. There are two variations for this technique. A perform first must call forth the Death God using the proper hand seals. The user will sacrifice their life for the Death God (Shinigami) to use as a host. The soul of the user will be tied up in a cross and use as a sacrifice for the Death God. The user stick his hands inside the target's body and pull out his spirit, the whole body or just parts. If the whole body is pulled out, the Death God will devour the spirit, killing the target, making the body disappear. If part of the body is pulled out, the Death God will cut the part from the body and devour it, killing the part.

Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi."

"That much I know, after all I did one big research on the seal so I would be able to get you out of it." Naruto murmured to Kyuubi and kept reading.

"Name: Hakke no Fūin Shiki, 八卦の封印式, literally "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style"

Type: S-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

Users: Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage

This jutsu was used in conjunction with the Dead Demon Seal (Shiki Fuujin) to seal the Kyūbi within Naruto Uzumaki. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra."

"Bakas, The seal should have been a complete secret but they put all the information on one scroll that can be easily stolen. But I am not surprised, after all the Yondaime tends to be an idiot." Naruto growled out and Kyuubi giggled making Naruto glare at him.

"I know you are still sore about him being your father and all those shits but I thought you had putted it behind of you. After all you didn't prank him or anything. Well of course if we don't count on the painting you made on the Hokage faces, I remember you left Sandaime's face clean but why?" Kyuubi said with amused voice and Naruto sighed.

"You know very well why I painted their faces. The Shodaime – because his irresponsibility to give the Bijuus to other countries, Nidaime – his stupidy to believe too much in other and Yondaime – for being full out idiot, irresponsible, idiotic bastard, Sandaime – I didn't paint on him because I don't see why to. And I will never be sorry for doing it." Naruto grunted out and Kyuubi smirked at him.

"I have taught you well, Kit" She said with gentle voice and Naruto smiled and nodded at her, then he looked at the scroll.

"There is one more

Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique This jutsu was created by Minato Namikaze, and quite possibly the reason behind his nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash" (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kīroi Senkō). It allows the user to move himself to another location in the blink of an eye. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this jutsu are much greater. In principle, this jutsu is similar to the Reverse Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. Additionally, it makes no noise and produces no puff of smoke, allowing the user to appear behind someone unnoticed. The seal appearing on the opponent after being marked by Minato. To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "jutsu formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that almost instantaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. By giving one such kunai to a person, he can immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. Furthermore, if an object marked with the seal may touch the ground, Minato will immediately know the position of everyone close to the object. This technique also possesses surveillance purposes as he can continuously sense where anyone is as long as the seal is on them. No matter where an opponent is, he arrived directly next to them. The jutsu is also very unique because it requires no use of chakra, due to a special secondary seal that emits the same chakra as him, allowing him to have an instant connection to the area. The customized seal marked kunai Minato uses for his Flying Thunder God Technique. It is because of this technique that Konoha came out victorious in the Iwagakure-Konohagakure Ninja War. After having his subordinates toss marked kunai randomly into the enemy ranks, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using the great speed of this jutsu to seemingly appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one in moments before they could even react."

"No matter what you say, I am not learning this. I may see if I can think of some jutsu like this to help me in battles and if I have to go against him to help me match his speed but I am not learning his jutsus." Naruto exclaimed and Kyuubi shaked her head.

"You really do dislike your father. Fine by me, do whatever you want." Kyuubi murmured then she lifted her head looked around and sniffed. "Someone is coming. Get ready!" Kyuubi said seriously and Naruto nodded.

"Time for some fun." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"This scent, it's not Mizuki's, its Iruka's" Kyuubi said surprised and Naruto blinked at her then his eyes twitched.

"And here my plan goes out of the window, now what? Okay I will tell him I had stolen it because Mizuki had told me that's the only way to graduate and when we fight Mizuki I will use Kage bunshin no jutsu and you will henge yourself in one of them then scare the shit out of him." Naruto whispered to Kyuubi whom in returned grinned devilishly and nodded.

Feeling that Iruka was coming closer Naruto set in the centre of the place and started breathing hardly, like he was tired to death then a shadow got over him, he looked up to see Iruka – trembling from anger and his eyes twitching but he looked unfazed and then put his hand behind his head and scratched it, then laughed a little and Iruka looked at him with risen eyebrow.

"Oh, man. I got caught. I only learned one technique." Naruto said and grinned and Iruka's eyes widen.

'_He practiced here…until he was all worn-out?' _Iruka thought.

"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it! If I show you technique of this scroll, I can graduate right?" Naruto said loudly and happily and Iruka's eyes widen one's again

"Who said that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this place and this scroll." Naruto said happily but stopped when he saw the widen eyes of Iruka.

'_Mizuki did?!' _Iruka thought and then pushed Naruto out of the way of the coming kunais.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place." Mizuki said from one of the trees.

"I see, so that's how it is." Iruka said wincing from the pain in his leg.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll." Mizuki ordered and Naruto looked wide eyed from one to the other in confusion.

"Hey… What's going on here?" he asked and looked at the panting Iruka.

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!" Iruka said glaring at Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that." Mizuki said looking with hateful eyes at Naruto, whose eyes widen and looked at Iruka in question.

"What are you saying, Mizuki. Don't believe him Naruto" Iruka said and Mizuki laughed.

'_We will see who would be the one laughing at the end, teme. Laugh all you want now but you won't be laughing on the end' thought both Kimiko and Kyuubi, hiding evil smiles._

"I will tell you the truth." Mizuki said and Iruka's eyes widen.

"Don't" Iruka screamed in a try to stop Mizuki.

"A rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago.

"A Rule" Naruto said with wide eyes and trembling voice. '_When did I become so good at acting, I would have to thank Kyuubi for it later on.' Kimiko thought._

"It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about." Mizuki said and Naruto widen his eyes even more.

"Only me? What's that rule?" Naruto asked. '_Damn it, I wanna laugh so hard right now but I need to hold it back or my acting will go out of the window, too.' Kimiko thought and glared at the fox that was staying in front of her legs and snickering._

"Stop, Mizuki" Iruka screamed.

"It's a rule not to say that Naruto is monster fox. In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village." Mizuki said with glaring eyes.

"Stop" Iruka screamed and Naruto looked wide eyes like he was in a different world.

"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you thing it was weird for everyone to hate you so much? No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you! Die Naruto!" Naruto screamed throwing a fuma shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto, duck" Iruka yelled and Naruto did as said, next thing he knows Iruka is over him, taking the blow and Naruto looked wide eyed at him. '_what the…" thought Kimiko. _

"W-Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class…Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student. So I acted like an idiot. It was tough… Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware." Iruka said through tears.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get that scroll back"

'_Iruka? I never thought that he would protect me or even want to be there for me. And did he saw through my mask? No, that's not possible. But do I trust hum? Damn it, everything changed. Ok, I will see if I can trust you Iruka. I am not so trusting, so you will have to go through at least one exam.' Kimiko thought while listening to what Mizuki said and then she run away, hiding behind some trees to see what will happen._

"Naruto isn't the type that will change his mind! He is going to take revenge on this village with that scroll. You saw his eyes didn't you? It was the eyes of the fox monster" Mizuki growled out.

Kimiko greeted her fangs at the words and then looked at Kyuubi, who had run with her. "You have my permission to do as you wish with that good for nothing piece of shit" she said with devilish smirk and Kyuubi winked at her.

"I am going to make sure that he would never be able to use chakra." Kyuubi said with amused voice and Kimiko smiled and nodded.

"Naruto won't do it!" Iruka yelled and Kimiko raised an eyebrow. '_So he really may have meant those words. Maybe I should trust him a little more.' _Kimiko thought and then moved to another tree to see what will happen next. She looked at them, how Iruka changed to him and Mizuki to Iruka and then how Iruka showed that it was in a fact him.

"What good is there in protecting the one that killed your parents?" Mizuki said looking at Iruka and Iruka smirked at him

"I am not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll." Iruka growled out with narrowed eyes.

"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me. Anything is possible with that scroll. There is no way that Naruto, the fox monster, won't use its power." Mizuki said with amused voice and Iruka sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Iruka said and Kimiko's eyes narrowed '_Or maybe I shouldn't trust him' she thought and Kyuubi growled out but they both shot there heads at Iruka at what he said next. "_If he was the fox monster but Naruto is different. He's…He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's a hardworking, earnest, clumsy and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He is not the fox monster, he is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha" Iruka said with proud voice and Kimiko smiled. '_Ok, for a first time I will trust someone other then Kyuubi-nee-chan. I will not trust him fully from the beginning but I thing he will deserve to know me more in time. Hum… I will give you a chance Iruka, so don't fuck it.' Kimiko thought as she smiled and looked at the smirking Kyuubi, whom nodded her head in approval. Well Mizuki had a different reaction to what Iruka said, he was glaring at him with full of hate eyes._

"Hehe… What an idiot. Iruka, I said I will kill you later, but I take that back. Die now!" He screamed and run at Iruka with his other fuma shuriken but got a kick to his face by Naruto, which made Iruka's eyes widen with surprise. "Damn you" Mizuki cursed Naruto, whom in return smirked devilishly at him, making Mizuki flinch.

"I won't late you hurt Iruka-sensei, but for even trying I will make beat the shit out of you." Naruto said with amused voice and Mizuki glared at him. "Talk while you can. I will finish a kid like you in a flash" Mizuki growled out and hateful eyes and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Let's see you try, you good for nothing jerk." Naruto said and then he put his hands in front of him made the hand seal for kage bunshin no jutsu and many Naruto's filled the place in their surprise to see Naruto make such a jutsu no one saw the little red fox turning in own of the Naruto's. Then every Naruto attacked Mizuki and after some of then hit him they made a way for Kyuubi to do her job and then she smirked at Mizuki.

"Time for you to sleep, jerk. This will teach you to never mess with my kit. Oh, and by the way I am Kyuubi" Kyuubi whispered so only Mizuki could hear her as she lifted her right hand and her palm turned red. His eyes widen and he was about to scream for help but then she hit him with her palm and he screamed in agony. "This will destroy all your chakra cells and you will never be able to use them again.' Kyuubi whispered and then changed to the little for form.

Iruka was still very surprised and looked at Naruto with wide eyes to see what really happened.

Then Naruto stood with Kyuubi right next to him over Mizuki's beaten body. "Maybe I hurt him too much." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

"Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka said and then asked Naruto to close his eyes, put his band on Naruto's head and congratulated him for graduating, in return Naruto hug him. Then he, Naruto and the little fox go to the village, bit a quick bye and Iruka went to explain everything to the Hokage so Naruto won't be in any trouble.

* * *

AN

Wow. That was a long chap. I hope you like it.

Sorry for not updating earlier.

Review and until next time

Ja ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time**

Then Naruto stood with Kyuubi right next to him over Mizuki's beaten body. "Maybe I hurt him too much." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

"Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka said and then asked Naruto to close his eyes, put his band on Naruto's head and congratulated him for graduating, in return Naruto hug him. Then he, Naruto and the little fox go to the village, bit a quick bye and Iruka went to explain everything to the Hokage so Naruto won't be in any trouble.

**And Now**

"Naruto, you go home and get some rest, you had been through a lot today. I will go and give back the scroll to the Hokage and explain everything to him. If you wish, tomorrow we can go and eat Ramen." Iruka said as they go to the gate and Naruto smiled.

"Ok, Iruka-sensei! Oh, if you wish, you can come to my home and I will make us something to eat, because I like ramen and I like the people there but I still prefer my home cooking." Naruto said while scratching the neck of his head and Iruka looked at him with surprise.

"You can cook?" He asked, amazed at what he just learnt, Naruto in return smirked.

"I can cook ever since I turned ten, which is thanks to my onee-sama and the books I bought." He said with a little shyness and Iruka smiled.

"I would love to taste it, Naruto-kun" He said and then they bit a bye-bye, Iruka watched until Naruto turned his back and disappeared, little did he know that Naruto was watching him from the shadows, with the little fox sitting and grinning next to him. "I want to see what will the precious Hokage say and do when he learns about tonight, so Kyuu what do you thing he would say to Iruka?" Naruto murmured and Kyuubi grinned.

"Who knows, I guess we will see!" The little for answered and they both moved to the Hokage tower and then next to the window, both using a powerful genjutsu to hide themselves.

With Iruka and the Hokage

Iruka knocked on the door and when he got a 'Come in' from the other side he opened the door and went in.

"I am sorry for the bother but I come to give you back the Scroll of Sealing that Uzumaki Naruto had stolen earlier." Iruka said with respect and bow a little then he looked at the Hokage with unsecure eyes and sighed a little. "Please, let me explain what exactly happened!" Iruka pleaded and the Yondaime narrow his eyes at him and nodded.

"You can do it in report if you want to." Minato said indifferently and Iruka nodded respectably.

"I would prefer to tell you now if you would be able to listen to it, of course." 'It's seems that you don't like Naruto-kun so much, that's why I cannot give you this information on a paper, which you would luckily throw in the street-tidy, Yondaime. Many of the people out there hate Naruto because of you but you don't seem to know it, no one can blame them. 'After all the Hokage hates him, so he must have done something wrong, that's why we have the right to hate him, too!' that's what I have heard a couple of times, and that's one of the reasons I decided not to get close to him, but no more, we don't have the right to deny his existence!' Iruka thought and then smiled at the Hokage and Minato narrowed his eyes at him again, that smile, it didn't hold any respect, in a fact that smile was like saying 'I don't like you but I must act like I do!'

"The fact is, well, umm you see Naruto was deceived to steal the scroll by Mizuki-sensei, he had lied to Naruto that if he stole the scroll and learnt one of the jutsues on it he would be able to pass and become a gennin, but his plan was to lie and deceive the village into killing Naruto and to steal the scroll for himself." Iruka explained and the Yondaime looked at him with surprise all over his face.

"What happened with Naruto and Mizuki?" Minato asked and looked out at the village, without even having the clue that right behind the window stood Naruto with Kyuubi by his side, hidden in powerful genjutsu.

"I wonder if he is hoping that I had died?" Naruto whispered and Kyuubi looked at the Hokage angrily.

"He better be not or I am soo going to beat the crap out of him!" Kyuu murmured back and growled quietly, to show that she really meant what she had said.

"Don't!" Naruto said and Kyuubi looked at him with surprise. "I…I mean…um... he is still my father and even if he is an asshole and bastard, he is still my father and I don't want him dead or hurt… I guess I am an idiot but I care for him and want to prove my self to him… even if he hates and denieds me, he is still dear to me…hahahhaha I am such an idiot, huh?" he laughed as small tears fell from his eyes. Kyuubi wasn't sure if comforting Naruto now was a good idea that's why she decided to stay by his side quietly.

Back in side Iruka smiled at the Hokage. "Naruto is okay and went home and for Mizuki he is tied to a tree 7 miles, he is out cold and probably not to wake up in the next 24 hours after the beating he got from Naruto." Iruka said with the happy-go-lucky kind of smile still on his face.

Minato looked at him with surprise "What beating?" He asked and Iruka looked out of the window.

"Mizuki told Naruto about the Kyuubi" Iruka started and Minato's eyes widen at the information "Naruto was surprised and hurt by the new information, he ran away and Mizuki went after him, and so did I. Me and Mizuki met and fought and then he was about to kill me but Naruto stopped him and used the jutsu he had learnt, he made 1000 kage bunshins and beat the crap out of Mizuki. Then I gave him my headband and promote him into gennin." Minato looked a little unhappy at the last information but then sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I will send one ANBU team to go get Mizuki." Minato said and then dismissed Iruka.

"He is soo thinking that I'll die on a mission!" Naruto complained and glared at Yondaime's back.

"No duh!" Kyuubi growled out.

"Let them think whatever they want, I will prove them wrong one day!" Naruto said with determined voice and Kyuubi smiled next to him.

"Why don't you change in your real form from now on and surprise the shit out of them all?" Kyuubi said with amused voice and smirk on her face.

"Like hell! Sorry but I don't wanna die, yet!" Naruto exclaimed and Kyuubi made a sulking face.

"Why not?" She said with unhappy voice.

"Because they would totally think that I am possessed by you and I would need to run away from Konoha or get myself killed in it. Yondaime won't let me out of the hook lightly, he hates me now and he would hate me even more if I do it!" Naruto complained and Kyuubi snarl.

"Stupid mortals!" Kyuubi said and with that both disappeared.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for the short chapter, I will try to update soon but life is a bitch – my mom and sis left for close by country and left me and my granny alone, then my granny broke her hand, leaving all the work to me, not only that but she wants me to be beside her all the time and I left her alone for 2 hours, which ended with her complaining that I had left her alone and that I don't care for her and so on and on. I guess I am pretty unlucky... Sorry for complaining to you!

I will try to write another chapter soon but I can't promise much.

Love ya and thank you all for the great reviews and don't forget to review this time too…

Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here is another chapter, I hope you would like it.

I wanna say this – I will call femNaru Himiko and she/her when she looks like girl and Naruto and he/his when looking as boy. There may be some exceptions but I hope you don't get confused too much.

Now here it is…

Last time

"Why don't you change in your real form from now on and surprise the shit out of them all?" Kyuubi said with amused voice and smirk on her face.

"Like hell! Sorry but I don't wanna die, yet!" Naruto exclaimed and Kyuubi made a sulking face.

"Why not?" She said with unhappy voice.

"Because they would totally think that I am possessed by you and I would need to run away from Konoha or get myself killed in it. Yondaime won't let me out of the hook lightly, he hates me now and he would hate me even more if I do it!" Naruto complained and Kyuubi snarl.

"Stupid mortals!" Kyuubi said and with that both disappeared.

And Now

Kyuubi was watching the sleeping girl on the bed with thoughtful face.

"Well, I already used the bite waking, so now what to do?" Kyuubi murmured quietly and then smirked. "That would work for today!" She said playfully and then she made 3 clones and two of them disappeared, the last one looked at the girl that was sleeping and smirked again "You'll eat it this time, kiddo!".

After around 10 minutes the clones come back, one with bucket full with hot water, the other with pan and big spoon.

Kyuubi moved close to the door, leaving all the work to the clones. 'Better not be too close or I may end up beaten by her!' She thought.

When she was by the door she nodded at her clones and the one with the pan and the spoon started to hit them in one another, creating a loud noises, the other pour out the hot water over her head, and next thing you know, a big yell was heard all over the village.

Kimiko was surrounded by sharp wind, she slowly got up and looked at the door, and a killing intent irrupted in the room. She glared holes in Kyuubi's head.

"You fucking abnormal bitch! You better leave right now, because I really wanna kill ya!" Kimiko growled out and Kyuubi flinched.

"I will be here in half an hour! Get ready!"Kyuubi said and disappeared in flames.

"Fucking bitch! I hate her! Where was my mind when I completely freed her from her jail, I am an idiot!" Kimiko said with loud and harsh voice, then she moved to the kitchen to find a breakfast set for her, with a note next to it. She picked it up and read it.

'Hey,

I know you're probably pissed at me but it's just sooo fun waking you up. I am sorry but I couldn't stop myself. Well have a nice breakfast and see you later'

She smiled at the note and then put it next to the many others. 'She does this every time but I still forgive her, I guess I am too kind hearted, but that's who I am and I cannot change that!' She thought as she ate the breakfast and then got up and cleaned the table.

"Time to go!" She said and then pushed little chakra in her shoulder, the next moment on Kimiko's place stood the blond boy everyone knew her as. "It would be nice if I could be myself, but that time won't come soon." The boy murmured and then got dressed in the orange outfit and looked at the mirror "I hate this outfit, more and more with everyday!" he said and then open the door to see the little fox looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you!" He said and smiled at the fox.

"Thanks, kiddo" Kyuubi said and Naruto glared at her.

"Stupid,- don't talk in this form or do you want to get yourself killed?" He scolded and the fox pouted.

"Fine, but will you let me give you the power to understand the animal language?" The fox said quietly and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You can do that?" He said and this time it was Kyuubi's time to glare at him.

"Of course I can, moron!" She scolded and Naruto smiled and nodded. She touched her tail to his leg and then sends a powerful chakra surge to his body. He yelped and glared at the fox.

"Bitch!" He growled and she smirked.

"Always have been!" She said and he shook his head. "You will be able to understand foxes, wolves, dogs and cats, by the way." She murmured and he smiled.

"Nice!" He said and smiled.

"By the way don't go talking to me in whines or everyone will think that I did something to you!" She said and he nodded.

"It's not like they would assume something wrong." He said with amused voice and she shook her head at him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked curiously and he smirked.

"Make and give my 'Ninja Registration Form'"

* * *

Hey guys I know that this chap is very little, it was supposed to end with team seven forming up, but my want to write was killed a couple of minutes ago… my fucking neighbor – male 50 years old- come and ask me to give him a couple of lessons - English, but the he turned from that to way different thing ….. I ended up kicking him and chase him out of my home – come on I am 17 and he is 50 – do I look like crazy? … maybe I am a little, but still… Really this summer is being hell to me – I wanted to leave for another contry to make some money for mysef, I am graduating after all, but I couldn't because I am under 18 and my mom had already gone to that contry earlier so I couldn't go through the border, then my granny – the person I was left with – broke her hand leaving the house work and cooking all to me, then a friend of my come to see me home and stole my money… of course we aren't friends anymore, and now this – my life sucks.

At least mom and my big sister are coming home this Friday ^_^

Sorry I probably bored you too much, well I hope you like it and I will try to update soon.

Please review

jane


	8. Chapter 8

Last Time

"Always have been!" She said and he shook his head. "You will be able to understand foxes, wolves, dogs and cats, by the way." She murmured and he smiled.

"Nice!" He said and smiled.

"By the way don't go talking to me in whines or everyone will think that I did something to you!" She said and he nodded.

"It's not like they would assume something wrong." He said with amused voice and she shook her head at him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked curiously and he smirked.

"Make and give my 'Ninja Registration Form'"

And Now

"Hey, are you really going to have your picture taken with that face" Asked a man around maybe his fifties with glasses.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it!" Naruto said delightedly the old man sighed.

"Geez, just don't regret it later." He grumbled. "Okay, say "cheese"" and he pushed the bottom and made the picture – on the picture was Naruto with half his face like a fox, the other half with spiral like whirlpool.

They went to the Hokage so he could give his 'Ninja Registration Form'.

On his profile you could read – hobby is to pull pranks, favorite food is ramen, especially miso ramen, also loves to train.

1-Registration number – 102607.

2-Date of Birth – October 10th – 12 years old.

Libra.

The Hokage looked at the registration and then glared at Naruto.

"I couldn't make a nice face, so it took some time to make it look like that." Naruto murmured as he scratched his neck. "But it's very cool, right?" he said happily, trying not to mind the look the Hokage was sending him.

'Damn him' they (naruto and Minato) thought together.

"Take it over!" the hokage ordered and Naruto yelled 'No'

They quarreled for a while and Naruto tried the 'Henge' but in return the Hokage threw his pen at Naruto's head.

"You will stop embarrassing the village with your act – first you paint the faces of the Hokages and now you make such a ridicules picture that is on such an important document! Do you really want to become ninja or not?" The Hokage scolded him. Naruto glared at him for a little bit then he scowled and turn his head toward the window. Then the door was opened and a little boy ran toward the hokage with weapon in his hand.

"Fight me, you stupid Hokage!" the boy screamed "The title of the Fifth Hokage belongs to me, Konohamaru. And just as he said that he fall and Naruto smiled a little. The boy wasn't bad just very clumsy – was the first impression that Naruto had for the boy but that quickly changed as the boy accused that Naruto had made some kind of trap for him to fall. Kimiko was really more of the quiet type of people but Naruto wasn't that's why he exploded and yelled at the boy. After a minute time even the real 'him' wanted to beat Konohamaru – it might me true that his grandfather was a great person and yeah he saved the village but that didn't give the brat the right to be so arrogant. 'I am too a daughter of a Hokage but look at me – I live alone and am not only hated by the all village but by my father too… what is he more then me to be so loved and to have so many people to love him? Why do I have to be always alone?' She thought as she looked at the Hokage with sad eyes for a moment but no one didn't notice, only one little fox that was sitting right next to her noticed and looked at the ground sadly. 'I hope that better days comes for you, hopefully soon!' thought the fox.

After hitting the boy and saying not very nice 'bye' to the Hokage and everyone else, Naruto left, not long after him, Konohamaru too left, going after Naruto. Naruto started to get irritated by the boy that tried to hide himself but miserably and after comforting the boy he ended up teaching him the 'henge' also known as 'Oiroke no jutsu'

He got a little bit beaten but in the end the boy did make one decent female model and Naruto felt a little bit proud but not long after that Konohamaru's sensei come in the picture and disturbed their privacy, it was a good thing he was closed pervert and Naruto didn't need to show any of his real powers to beat him.

While that was happening something else occurred in a different place – in the roof of the Hokage office.

"I have been looking for you!" Iruka said as he showed behind the Yondaime.

"Iruka-san" Minato murmured as he looked at the man behind him.

"Did Naruto turn his Ninja registration form properly?" Iruka asked and the Hokage said one quiet 'yes' "I lectured him at the ramen shop for days ago… But he is being so happy about the fact that he became a ninja and is now able to make the villagers recognize him. It's true that Naruto's dream might be tough for him but he is Naruto after all. Yeah, he has the fox inside himself but the law that was made 12 years ago was a good idea, because he still has some chances with his generation – they may not know the true but some of them, looking at their parents and the lay they act around Naruto makes them act the same way… but Naruto would be able to change their minds, I am sure of it. The Sandaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero and I think he is right – Naruto, with the help of the Sandaime, saved the village 12 years ago. 'When a person hates another and does not recognize him, that person's eye becomes terribly cold when looking at the other!' – that's something that the Sandaime told me the same day he died." Iruka said and Minato looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hn" he murmured and then turned around.

"I think that you should open your eyes and change the way you act around Naruto… even if he holds the demon inside himself he doesn't deserve this kind of act! His path as a ninja is starting from now on and maybe this is the right time that you change your act!" Iruka said loudly and then turned and left, leaving the Yondaime to his thoughts.

'Why do I feel so proud of that boy, I should hate him but lately all I think is if he is alright and such things, but when I see him I get full with anger and sometimes I wonder if that anger is at me. Damn it! Kushina, I soo wish you were here.' He thought and then he turned and went back to his office.

The day ended quickly and the morning soon come, again. On one bed in the village laid certain red haired girl, who for ones in a while woke up without someone biting her or doing some stressful noise. She opened her eyes and looked around with one risen eyebrow, then she smelled the aroma that come from the kitchen and smiled, got up and quickly change in the orange jumpsuit and henged into a boy.

The boy that was a girl minute ago went into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"I was very surprised when, for ones, woke up without your bitchy ways of waking people off." He said with a matter of fact kind of voice and the red haired and red eyed women glared at him and then smiled too.

"Well, today is your first day as genin so I thought that it's about time I stop with the childish acts." Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled and nodded.

After that they eat and cleaned the table. Kyuubi change into little fox and Naruto put his forehead protector and they both left to go to the academy, on their way they met Konohamaru and chatted for a minute or two

When they got there Kyuubi tried to hid herself around Naruto's legs until they set down and she moved under the desk, hiding herself – she really didn't want to get all the attention herself.

A little after sitting down, Shikamaru come into the room and questioned Naruto 'Why he was there?' to which Naruto return by showing his hitaiyate. Soon after that Sakura and Ino come in the room and Sakura pushed Naruto out of his place, giving her attention to Sasuke.

A couple of minutes later and Kyuubi stood, still under the desk, laughing her head off at Naruto… who would of guessed that Kimiko would lose her first kiss in such a way. A couple of minutes later Naruto stood still on his desk, beaten and sore, with Kyuubi still laughing her head of under the desk.

After that Iruka came in the room and told the teams:

Team 7 – Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura

Team 8 – Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino

Team 10 – Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji.

Kyuubi growled quietly when Naruto was called last in class, deadlast and blockhead.

After they were free to go Naruto tried to ask Sakura to eat lunch like a team but was refused… not long after that he beat Sasuke for calling him blockhead but then he henged into Sasuke when he come out and went to Sakura.

'It's not a bad idea to give her some hope that she looks good, her diet would bee troublesome later on.' Was his thoughts but his thoughts like a scream were 'I don't want to be kissed again, especially by a girl' soon after and he left her hanging there.

Soon after he was found by Sasuke but acted like the idiot everyone thought he was.

After that he went to the academy to wait for their sensei.

I was going to make the chapter longer but a friend of mine is on her way here so I have to get up… I will try to update soon and until next time.

Please Review!

JANE


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, sorry for not updating in a while, I guess I kind of lost the want to update :D

Well I am back and I will try to update as soon as possible.

I will also try to make Itachi appear in the next chapter.

**Last time**

After they were free to go Naruto tried to ask Sakura to eat lunch like a team but was refused… not long after that he beat Sasuke for calling him blockhead but then he henged into Sasuke when he come out and went to Sakura.

'It's not a bad idea to give her some hope that she looks good, her diet would bee troublesome later on.' Was his thoughts but his thoughts like a scream were 'I don't want to be kissed again, especially by a girl' soon after that he left her hanging there.

And after that he was found by Sasuke but acted like the idiot everyone thought he was.

After that he went to the academy to wait for their sensei.

_**And Now**_

'Where the fuck is our sensei?' Kimiko thought while looking at the door, well more like glaring at it.

"He's late." Naruto complained and then got up from the desk and went to the door, opened it a little and looked around.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Sakura scolded him and he looked at her.

"But why is the teacher of our seventh group the only one late? All the other groups went somewhere with their new teacher already, and… Iruka-sensei already went home!" Naruto said and Sakura closed her eyes.

"That's not very important!" she murmured and opened her eyes when she heard some noise and noticed Naruto putting the scrubbing brush over the door – inside herself she was hoping that the teacher would get caught in it but outside she complained, then out of nowhere they heard a whine coming from behind and they all turned toward it and Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What a cute fox!" Sakura exclaimed and went to Kyuubi who in return turned around and after some running went behind Naruto, who was glaring at her.

"Woaa…" Sakura exclaimed and pointed at Naruto.

"Why is the fox hiding behind you?" she asked and Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, I am her current owner. You see I found her wounded in the forest while I was training and I felt sorry for her, so I took her with me and took care of her wounds, but then I get attached to her and she became my pet." Naruto said with a little blush on his face and Sakura smiled a little.

"Good thing you found it, poor thing, alone out there, she must have been scared." Sakura said gently but Kyuubi glared at her.

'_Yeah, like hell, I would never feel scared for such idiotic reason!_' Kyuubi thought and growled at Sakura and she moved a step back. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a smile but Kyuu could tell that Kimiko was laughing at her, so she glared.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. It's just that she doesn't like strangers around her that much, in a fact she doesn't like humans very much, I am the only one she lets come close to her!" Naruto murmured and kneeled to scratch Kyuubi behind her ears, who in return purred. Naruto's eyes moved slightly to the door but no one played much mind to it and then a couple of seconds letter the door was opened and the scrubbing brush fell on Kakashi's head. Naruto giggled and then smirked triumphantly at him and Kakashi glared at him with hate.

'So he too hates me. Not surprising, after all Minato is his sensei.' Kimiko thought a little depressed but the smirk didn't fall from Naru's face.

"How should I say this…my first impression of you guys are…I hate you!" Kakashi told them with bored voice.

Soon after that they went to the roof and completed the introducing part.

On his way home Naruto looked at the fox "Well he didn't say much about himself, but I guess you can know more after looking in his profile and ninja record." He murmured and the fox's right eye twitched and kept on twitching until they were inside the apartment. Right after Naruto closed the door to the apartment he turned into Kimiko and Kyuubi turned in her human form.

"Have you gone nuts?" Kyuubi growled out while glaring at Kimiko.

"Huh?" Kimiko said like she didn't know what made Kyuubi so pissed off.

"You plan to go to the tower and look at the ninja record! Have you lost your mind? What if that dear father of yours catches you? What would you do then?" Kyuubi yelled and her eyebrow picked up after seeing the smirn on Kimiko's face and then she shooked her head. "You're impossible, you know that?" She said and Kimiko laughed a little.

"Always have been, always will be!" She said proudly.

That night both of them went to see Kakashi's ninja record and information, it was more than easy to sneak in and to get out.

"So he is usually very late, that means I can sleep more!" Kimiko said happily and Kyuubi smiled at her.

The next day Kimiko and Kyuubi raced to where they were supposed to meet their team 2 hours ago. When they showed up Sakura complained and yelled at Naruto for being late, but she was even more pissed off at their sensei being late. When Kakashi showed finally both Sakura and Naruto yelled at him, but soon after it they proceeded to the exam. All the time through it Kimiko kept on thinking '_If I could only go full out on him… damn this…'_

Their exam ended and they started doing low level missions but soon got bored with them and pleaded for higher level mission and so they got send on their first serious mission as a gennin team. Kimiko was about to use her bloodline once but Kyuubi beat her to it and hit Haku, who went and sacrificed his life to save Zabusa, who in return died killing the bad guys.

After that they made a safe return back to Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto made their way home, while Kakashi went to the Hokage to gave his mission report. Soon after he gave it he left the Hokage to his own thoughts. Minato turned to the window after Kakashi had made his leave. His eyes were watching the road leading to Naruto's house.

Ever since the team had left he had been thinking only about the boy and the guilt was killing him. After years of being the fool he was he had finally realized that he had made a big mistake. He thought about the things Naruto had done and he had found himself surprised that the boy was almost copying him, the way he had acted when he was little, earning for attention. Never had the boy acted as the monster he had written him to be, never had he harmed anyone, no matter how much they hurt him, be it psychical or physical. He had been a fool, how many years had he lost from his son's life just because he couldn't take the pain and the feel of loss when he saw his face, the boy had the same smile like his mother and he purposely made the boy feel pain just to wipe that smile off, the smile that made his remember and made his chest hurt. But the boy hadn't deserved it, the one who deserved to be hurt was he. He had abandoned his son and hurt him as much as he could just so he could protect himself from being hurt more then the death of his wife.

Tears started to slide down his cheek and he put his hand on the window, like he wanted to touch something, something gone and lost. "Will I ever make you forgive me? Will you ever be able to? Do I have the right to call myself you father, Naruto, or should I say will I ever have the right to?" Minato murmured as tears kept on falling from his eyes.

On the other side of the city certain red haired girl looked out of the window at the city, which was slowly going to sleep. She closed her eyes, a slight wind going through the city, she smiled as she felt her father's chakra still in his office, the smiled was sad and at the same time somehow happy.

"Good night, dad… have a nice dream." She murmured as a lone tear felt down her cheek. "I hope someday I can say you these word in your face and you look at the with love not hate for once, at least for this I will try to be selfish and let myself hope." She murmured and then went to bed.

* * *

Please Review…. :) and sorry for the chapter being this little, I will try to write more next time.

Until next time…

Oh and also I will be publishing a new story.

The first chapter of it is reading and will come out soon, the second is almost done and it will probably only 3 chapter story,

The summary of it is - How bad can things get, when all you do is look from afar and try to stop the undying pain in your chest. SasuNaru.

The name of it is – A heart filled with scars.

If you want to ask questions for it or for this chap either write it in a review or pm me.

The next time I will update is probably after 10th for I'll have a busy week…. I used to hate school but I have to say I hate university much more, for it's a bitch and the professors are assholes who wants only money for you to pass the exam… hateful :D :D :D

Anyway I probably bored you with my complains so until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikarishte! – Get a hold of yourself.

Kaze – wind.

Last time

Tears started to slide down Minato's cheeks and he put his hand on the window, like he wanted to touch something, something gone and lost. "Will you ever forgive me? Will you ever be able to? Do I have the right to call myself your father, Naruto, or should I say will I ever have the right to?" Minato murmured as tears kept on falling from his eyes.

On the other side of the city certain red headed girl looked out of the window at the city, which was slowly going to sleep. She closed her eyes, a slight wind going through the city, she smiled as she felt her father's chakra still in his office, the smiled was sad and at the same time somehow happy.

"Good night, dad… have a nice dream." She murmured as a lone tear felt down her cheek. "I hope someday I can say you these word in your face and you look at me with love not hate for once, at least for this I will try to be selfish and let myself hope." She murmured and then went to bed.

And Now

A red kitsune watched as the red haired girl whispered her silent prayer to the wind and went to sleep, the fox's eyes were sad as she watched the girl cry. 'Why are some humans so stupid, can't he see that his child was not at fault…' Kyuubi thought.

The next morning came quickly and the team went on their c ranks missions. Kimiko hated to look like an idiot but it was better like that, so all day long she did the missions wrongly, the only thing she didn't want to do wrong is when they had to take care of those dogs, which started chasing Naruto and the red fox.

After the mission ended and the team parted Naruto and Sakura met Konohamaru, which ended with Konohamaru hurtling into a male sand-nin.

They were about to start an all out battle but Sasuke showed just a second before it really became a battle and stopped it but then Gaara showed too.

'That guy, he is a jinchuuriki, isn't he, nee-chan?' Kimiko asked sending her thoughts to Kyuubi.

'He is. Shikaku is inside of him, but it seems like he cannot sleep. The seal they have used is too weak and the boy is taking the consequences.' Kyuubi answered Kimiko's question.

On the other side of the city, a couple of jounins and chunin and the Hokage gathered to talk about the upcoming chunin exam. On that gathering Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma recommended their teams for the exam. Iruka tried to change their mind, but the only thing he could get was a preliminary exam, but they all bypassed it with amazing results.

The first part of the exam came and went and as the second one come, everyone moved to the forest of death.

Soon everyone stood before their doors. Naruto was silent for once as he looked at the fox that stood to his left leg.

'That man, the one with the kunai and the long tongue, he isn't normal, his chakra was too powerful and he smelled like snakes.' Kimiko whispered in her mind sending once again her thoughts to Kyuubi.

'I might be wrong, but I am almost sure that guy is Orochimaru, one of the three sanin.' Kyuubi said back.

'Damn, he will give us quit the trouble… Did you see the way he looked at Sasuke? That guy wants something and the only thing I can think of is Sasuke's Sharingan.' Kimiko said and Kyuubi growled.

'He will come after us, be careful kiddo!' Kyuubi murmured.

"What is with the fox, Naruto? It keeps on growling." Sakura murmured.

"She might be hungry and might smell maybe rabbit or something, or at least that's what I am guessing." Naruto said back, hiding the fact that the fox was just angry.

"What did you call it? She doesn't have name, does she?" Sakura asked as she looked at the fox.

"Her name is Kei, because I think she is strong." Naruto said, thinking the name on the moment, Kyuubi's eyebrow picked a little but she let it pass, she could have thought of a worse name, so better not complain about this one.

They were moving around do forest soon after and Naruto disappeared to go to the 'bathroom' and a couple of minutes come back, but this time the one that come back was an imposter. Sasuke was able to find that little detail just by seen him and attacked, they fought and while doing so they found Naruto. Sasuke stabbed the guy and he ran away, but just a couple of minutes later they were attacked by a strong wind. They got split by the wind again. Sasuke, Sakura and Kei were together, while Naruto was blown away from them and then attacked by a snake.

**With Naruto/Kimiko**

Soon after landing on the ground, Naruto turned around to see a giant snake attack him. He quickly moved from the attack and landed not too far from the snake. He glared at it and his eyes changed to a full blue with only one white dot in the centre of them, a strong wind surrounded them and then the snake was cut into pieces. Soon after it died Naruto disappeared to go to aid his team.

**With the others**

Soon after the attacked stopped Sasuke, Sakura and Kyuubi, now known by them as Kei, were attacked by an imposter once again, but soon after being confronted for being an imposter the guy changed to the one who had earlier given their examiner's kunai. The enemy release a KI enough to make both Sakura and Sasuke fell on the ground and the fox growled at the guy. Orochimaru threw two kunais at both Sasuke and Sakura, telling them that this would be their dead, but Sasuke hit himself with the kunai and grabbed Sakura before the kunais could hit them, Kyuubi went with them.

They thought they had hid themselves good but they were soon attacked by a snake.

'Damn I was waiting for Kimiko, because I don't have her permission to show myself but I guess I don't have a choice, if I let them get hurt, she would be more pissed.' Kyuubi thought and when Orochimaru went out of the snake that Sasuke killed and made a move at him, Kyuubi stood in front of Sasuke. She was ready to choke Orochimaru's head when Naruto showed, throwing a couple of kunais at the enemy at the same time.

"I am sorry, Sasuke but I forgot the password, or more like didn't even play a mind when you were saying it." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke smirked slightly while Sakura said his name happily.

'Damn that guy looks disgusting!' Kimiko thought and Kei growled lowly, having heard the thought and showing her agreement.

Soon after Naruto showed, Sasuke threw their scroll at the enemy. Naruto grabbed it before it went in the wrong hands and then hit Sasuke, of course he yelled at him saying that giving it won't make the guy disappear. Naruto made a move to attack the guy but he summoned a snake and Naruto was once again attacked by a giant snake.

"Damn it, I hate snakes!" Naruto yelled in a little different voice then his usual and then he moved out of the way of the hit the snake was trying to get.

The branch Naruto was sitting on got hit by the snake's tail and he stared falling hitting his back into another tree and his body started falling toward the snake.

"Damn the fuck with it…" Naruto whispered but everyone heard him. Next thing they all knew is that Naruto turned at the snake and his looks changed. Naruto was gone and on his place stood a girl with long red hair this time going to her waist, her hair was tied in one ponytail and she no longer had whiskers on her cheeks. She was dressed in blue shorts that went to her knees and white t-shirt and when she opened her eyes her bloodline was once again activated, then she stretched her hand toward the snake and whispered 'Kaze' and a strong wind made its way toward the snake.

Orochimaru had disappeared from the top of the snake and the snake was cut into a million of pieces. Sakura put a hand on her mouth to stop the scream that was coming, be it from surprise or terror of the power. Sasuke looked wide eyed at the scene in front of him, but his eyes become even more wide eyed when Orochimaru reappeared in front of him about to hit him, but then Kimiko stood between them and hit Orochimaru making him back a couple of steps away.

"Shikarishte, Sasuke! As much as I would like to say I can, I cannot beat Orochimaru on my own! I need your help, Sasuke." Kimiko murmured trying to pull Sasuke out if his mind. But next thing they both know is that Orochimaru's tongue surrounded Kimiko's slender body and took her to him.

Orochimaru prized Kimiko for growing in an interesting way but then his tongue picked her t-shirt slightly to show the even-numbered seal on her stomach, the one that in the past used to be the one that held Kyuubi but this one now was the one who made her a boy whenever she wanted.

He hit her seal with his Gogyō Fūin.

"Sasuke-kun, please help Naruto…!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke's eyes showed a little understanding.

Orochimaru threw Naruto in the air and a strong growl was hurt as the little fox changed into a four tailed one, as bug as a horse. Kyuubi caught Kimiko before she had fallen on the ground and then put her gently on the ground. Between that time, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and had gone after Orochimaru, finally getting rid of that fear.

"That boy has a big potential in him." Kyuubi whispered as she looked how he fought against Orochimaru. A little noise coming from Kimiko showing that she was maybe about to wake up took her mind away from the battle and when she had sawn that her little sister was just sleeping she turned too late to see Sasuke getting bitten by the snake sannin.

"Shit!" Kyuubi growled and attacked Orochimaru, but it was too late as Orochima disappeared, she thought about going after him but Kimiko and Sasuke needed help and Sakura couldn't just take them both.

Sakura looked a little scared at the fox that had Kimiko now on her back and then she took Sasuke with one tail and put him behind Kimiko.

"Come with me, we have to find a save place where to put this two." Kyuubi murmured gently, trying not to scare the girl even more.

"Are you Kyuubi?" Sakura asked and flinched as Kyuubi nodded her head.

"One and only!" She answered as she went to the ground. "You don't have to be scared, my alliance lay with Kimiko, know by you as Naruto, and her only. Her wish is to protect this village and everyone dear to her, so I will do anything to help her do that. I will not harm you or Sasuke, you have both became dear to her and she looks at you as a little sister and at the same time as a big sister, and she looks at Sasuke as a best friend and slightly like a brother, so I am not going to harm either of you." Kyuubi murmured as they both walked. Then they found a tree in which they hid.

Sasuke started having a fever and Sakura kept on changing clothing on his head. She was about to fell asleep sitting up when Kyuubi whisper to her.

"Go to sleep I will watch over them and take care as much as I can. I also apologize but I suck at healing, and Kimiko over there is the only one of the two of us that can somewhat try and heal someone but she is knocked out. Still you can calm down, Sasuke is going to be okay, when Kimiko wakes up she will heal him as much as she can."

"When will you tell us what is going on, how is Naruto a boy one minute and I girl another? Her name is Kimiko, right?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Yes, her name is Kimiko and we will tell you everything once they are both awake." Kyuubi answered and then Sakura fell asleep only to wake up half an hour later screaming from a nightmare. She heard a noise behind her and pulled out a kunai, her hands trembling.

Kyuubi walked slowly to the girl. The fox now looked its usual height and it had one tail. "Calm down it's just a squirrel, but there is a sound team in the bush. Do not give out that we know, but be ready for a fight. I will try to handle them on my own but someone of them might bypass me." Kyuubi whispered so no one could hear her but the girl, who nodded at the fox.

As the fox had said the team soon showed themselves. Sakura didn't show her fear and started complaining at them, the fox that stood to her leg smirked. Her kit had one hell of a team, if they worked together and get stronger, for which each one of them had the potential they could be even more amazing that the sannins. Her kit was a natural wind user with a powerful bloodline, but the bad thing was that they didn't know almost anything about that bloodline. Next the Uchiha brat had a big potential at katon and his sharingan to help improve even more and he had the chakra reserves to go to a higher level. Then was Sakura, she was strong willed and was probably one of the best people who could control their chakra. She could be a great medic-nin and at the same time a fighter.

Soon the team got fed up with Sakura's complains and attacked her and she smirked cutting a rope next to her, sending a branch of tree at them but one of them destroyed it.

Kyuubi went in front of Sakura but then Lee came and started to fight the enemy team.

Kyuubi was going to help Lee when he started to get it badly but the sound the guy was using got to her and she whimpered, trying to lessen her usually high senses.

"Strong willed indeed! Look at her eyes she has bigger potential then Tsunade, maybe." Kyuubi whispered as she looked at Sakura while she cut her hair and then went into a fight with the enemy. Soon after that team 10 come to the rescue.

'This boy, he is letting the curse to consume him!' Kyuubi thought as she looked at Sasuke. 'Kimiko wake up soon or your friend will go crazy! I cannot remove the seal or even weaken him. Damn it! Why am I so bad with seals?' Kyuubi growled in her thought.

Soon after Kyuubi thought that Sasuke was on his feet, the seal going almost all over his body and he went on crazy rampage, beating the crap out of the sound nins.

'And he has a soft spot for our pinky!' Kyuubi thought somewhat amused as she looked how the boy suppressed the seal on his own, after being hugged by Sakura.

'Didn't you look at his face back when we were on that mission in wave? When Sakura screamed in the missed, you should have seen his face, from indifference it went into all out worry in a second! It was quite funny!' Kimiko thought and Kyuubi looked at her and on her place stood once again Naruto.

'When did you change back?' Kyuubi asked as she looked surprised.

'When I felt the others were around us, I still don't want to be found out by everyone. I did let my team seem me but that doesn't mean the others would, too!' Kimiko thought as Naruto tried to sit. The fox was by his side in a second.

Naruto started to play his stupid self the minute he was able to move any part of his body. He went to Sakura asking about her hair. At first both Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised and confused at Naruto but they understood the silent 'pretend' that was going in the air, so they pretended that their teamed hadn't been a girl just a moment ago and hadn't been a powerful and smart one at all.

Not much later they were left alone and went to the river. Each one of them cleaned himself/herself in different time while the others put the fire on and then cooked the fish they had caught.

Just when they set around the fire ready to eat did the air became trick with the discomfort.

"I am guessing you want answers. If I was on your place I would want the same." Naruto murmured. "Well it's pain in the ass to try and keep the seal active anyway!" he murmured as he whispered 'kai' and Kimiko was once again in his place.

"Well my real name is Kimiko and I used to be Kyuubi's jailor until I freed her some time ago." Kimiko murmured as she watched their eyes, there were understanding and the same time confusion in there.

"Do not blame her for what I did that night. She has enough people to that list, her own father being on top of it!" Kyuubi murmured as she set between Sasuke and Naruto, while Sakura stood on the other side of Sasuke.

"Her father?" Sasuke asked the curiosity winning, but he partly wished he hadn't asked as he saw how his now female teamed bit her lips.

"Can we bypass that…" Kimiko murmured and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"On top of it… the one that is always glaring at you every time he sees you… Yondaime!" Sasuke said sounding sure and yet surprised and somewhat angry.

"Same one… the biggest idiot out there!" Kyuubi growled while Kimiko shook her head.

"Why did you have to go that way, of all the things you could have asked?" Kimiko murmured and she was surprised as Sakura hugged her.

"He is wrong, you aren't bad!" Sakura whispered in her ear and Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you! I was sure you would hate my guts when you found out…" Kimiko murmured.

"So how strong are you really?" Sasuke asked yet again the curiosity wining.

"Well I can't say I am not strong but there are too many things out there to learn yet. And by the way Sasuke you might want to quit that revenge you are so damn set about. The cursed seal you have on yourself will start eating at your soul every time you feel anger or hatred." Kimiko murmured which got her a glare from the Uchiha.

"Don't talk like you know what is like to…" Sasuke started but Kimiko interrupted him.

"I do not know what is like to have everyone you care about killed but I am telling you to not think only about revenge, there are many other things worth to live for. If you let yourself live only on revenge, it will sooner or later consume you and change you, in a way you will regret later on. And also there is this thing because of which I have some doubts about the Uchiha massacre. There is a slight possibility that your brother hadn't done it." Kimiko whispered and Sasuke looked wide eyed at her last words.

"What?" He asked a little bit fearfully.

"I tend to like going in and out of the Hokage office and building just so I could look around and when you told me about wanting to kill your brother on the bridge I got extra curios, so I went there but I couldn't find almost anything that the story that goes all around the village and some on it kind of sounds impossible for one ninja to kill a whole clan of ninjas, so I went to root's or other known as Danzo's office and started searching through his things. Apparently Danzo had bypassed the Hokage and the consul and had given you brother the mission to kill all Uchiha's having only one of his teammate as a helper. Because Itachi had let you alive he had been thrown out of the village by Danzo. I think you should give up your revenge, try to find your brother so you could clear the things between you. If what I had read is true, then your brother had killed your clan to save the village because the clan had plans to take over the village, and he had left the same village he had risked his life for so you could be protected. If that is true you have no right to want revenge!" Kimiko said with a matter of fact kind of voice and Sasuke looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"That has to be a lie! He killed them so he could test his strength!" Sasuke murmured trying to convince himself that it is true and a tear made its way down his cheek and Sakura hugged him, understanding now the pain he had gone through.

"Sasuke, if that is true and I am one hundred percent sure it is, your brother had gone through the same pain like you but he also had been the one to kill them and to top it off he had been thrown by the village and had been hated by you. He is a spy in some organization, for which I plan to find more details about and his only way out is to find a way to destroy that organization. I don't ask you to forgive him but I ask you to try and let go of that hatred or that cursed seal on you will soon eat your soul." Kimiko said gently putting her arm on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Thanks, I guess. But this means I am working for the village that killed my family." Sasuke whisper and he got hit on the head by Kimiko, the action surprising both Sasuke and Sakura. "What the fuck!" Sasuke growled.

"I told you, that Danzo had bypassed the Hokage and the Consul. Fuck, probably the only one that knows the truth about the massacre is us three, Itachi and Danzo, no one else. So don't go blaming the entire village!" Kimiko growled at Sasuke and he glared at her.

"Didn't the same village that you are trying to protect, destroy your life, I have seen how they look at you, how you were always alone because the parents would tell their children not to go near you, hadn't the Hokage, who is also your father, been glaring at you all the time. Truthfully you might have even bigger reason to hate the village then me." Sasuke growled and Kimiko laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"They might have hurt me but I still want to because Hokage someday and protect them. Everyone have a bad and a good side, I just choose to protect them even if they want to burn me alive." Kimiko said somewhat proud.

"You are too strong willed!" Sasuke said making Sakura and Kimiko laugh.

"Wait a minute, so I have not one but two females in my team? Damn, I am probably going to lose in this chunin exam." Sasuke said with a smirk making both of his teammates glare at him.

"Don't underestimate us because we are females, Sasuke!" Kimiko said harshly and Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke, Will you let me try something with that seal?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the cursed seal.

"You think you can remove it?" Sasuke asked hopefully and smirked slightly but the smirk fall when Kimiko shook her head.

"I might not be able to remove it but I might be able to change it so it doesn't put any bad thought in your mind, and also so Orochimaru wouldn't be able to use it or you in any way. In other word I could change it so you could either use it for your own good, like if you are out of chakra you could pull some of there and you could also put some of your chakra every day so if you wanted someday you could have a bug chakra reserve just in case, but it might be possible that I would be able to just neutralist the bad effects. So how about it?" Kimiko explain and Sasuke looked somehow doubtful, while Sakura looked more like happy.

"Go for it, I guess!" Sasuke answered and so for the next half an hour Kimiko changed the seal so it wouldn't be like a hidden enemy or something.

Soon after it they started to talk about different things when Kyuubi growled slight and told them that someone was coming. Kimiko quickly changed into Naruto and each one of them got ready for a fight. They were surprised when they saw Kabuto in front of themselves.

They talked and then they started to make their way toward the tower. On the way there they beat a team from which they got their second scroll and not much after it they made their way throw the halls of the tower.

They found out that they should throw their scrolls and when they did it, Iruka came out. He congratulated them for passing the second part and then explained how things were.

After that the seven teams that had made it to the tower gather into a hall and the Hokage together with some jounins and chunins stood in front of the teams and explained that if someone wanted to quit now was the time, that was when Kabuto quitted and Kimiko glared at him.

"That guy is not clean!" Naruto murmured to his teammates.

"You think!" Sasuke growled.

"He kind of had a snake smell on himself, but I decided not to scare you…" Kyuubi whispered quietly so just the team could hear her.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one that thought that he was far from clean…" Sakura murmured and they laughed, everyone looked at them in wonder.

'I am glad you made it, Naruto!' thought the Hokage. 'I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened, not now when I finally found my mistake and am ready to do anything to make things right once again.' He smiled proudly.

Just as Minato thought that Hayato showed up. He then proceeded to explain the preliminary matches.

Kimiko giggled a little and her teammates looked at her questioningly, and she moved her fingers so they were pointing Kakashi and Anko yelling at each other for something.

"What's so funny about our sensei yelling at the other jounin?" Sasuke asked confused and Sakura nodded to his question.

"The fact that they are yelling at each other, because your cursed seal. Anko wants to pull you out while Kakashi tells her that you wouldn't just dumb the exam because of the seal.

"Damn right I won't!" Sasuke growled and then blinked and the three of them once again started laughing, at which the Hokage, Kakashi and Anko looked like they had been hit. Was the boy that well to laugh, after having the cursed seal?

The faces they were making made the three genin laughed even louder.

"Damn, I haven't laughed in years!" Sasuke said as he finally stopped laughing.

"Seems like we would have to start making you laugh more." Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

Soon the preliminaries started and the first battle was Sasuke against Yoroi. After telling them which will be the first to fight they were asked to go up and out of the arena. Naruto and Sakura stood for a bit more to wish Sasuke good luck. Kakashi come to join them soon after.

"Sasuke, don't use Sharingan!" Kakashi whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly then they held somewhat of a funny glint in them. "So you know?" Sasuke whispered back.

"If that cursed seal on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you." Kakashi told him and Sasuke smirked.

"It's already taken care of, Kakashi!" Sasuke growled and Kakashi looked at him untrustingly.

"If that happens, the match will be canceled. I'll stop you, so keep that in mind!" Kakashi told him, like Saske hadn't said anything. After saying moved to leave and Sasuke glared at him and then he turned to Sakura and Naruto that was still next to him and had heard everything.

"Make sure he doesn't cancel my fight because he thinks I am using too much chakra or something!" Sasuke told them as he looked a little bit pissed off.

"We will, you just make sure you beat the crap out of that guy!" Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke, who nodded at her.

"Go and win, Sasuke, let's show them that team 7 is not to be underestimated." Naruto said and they hit their fists in one another.

* * *

…..

Wonder how will Sasuke fight? Well you would have to wait for the next chap, I feel very eager to update so it might take me less time but it probably would be in a week time.

Please review…. and if you have any questions, just ask

And until next time


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time**

"If that happens, the match will be canceled. I'll stop you, so keep that in mind!" Kakashi told him, like Sasuke hadn't said anything. After saying it he left and Sasuke glared at him and then he turned to Sakura and Naruto that were still next to him and had heard everything.

"Make sure he doesn't cancel my fight because he thinks I am using too much chakra or something!" Sasuke told them as he looked a little bit pissed off.

"We will, you just make sure you beat the crap out of that guy!" Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke, who nodded at her.

"Go and win, Sasuke, let's show them that team 7 is not to be underestimated." Naruto said and they hit their fists in one another.

**And Now**

Kei lightly barked at Naruto who turned to leave the battle aria, but quickly turned back at the fox and then looked at Sasuke and went to him.

"Umm, Sasuke, try to finish him quickly something about that guy is fishy, he smells a little like Orochimaru and to top it off I think that Orochimaru is in the room, but I can't pinpoint who and where." Naruto murmured quietly so just Sasuke and Sakura could hear him.

"Damn, should I make it seem like the seal is still active?" Sasuke whispered harshly.

"And give him pleasure that he had succeeded, no you don't need to, more like make it obvious that the seal is destroyed." Sakura said with a smirk making both, Sasuke and Naruto, look at her in surprise.

"You have a point there…" Naruto murmured and looked at Sasuke "Do as you see fit!" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"Make the guy see hell, you mean!" Sasuke said arrogantly and Naruto laughed slightly then nodded.

Then both Naruto and Sakura left the arena to go to their sensei, which looked at them in wonder. When had they started to talk more between each other?

Soon after Sakura and Naruto left, Sasuke went into a fighting stand and Hayato told them to 'begin' their fight.

They started with throwing kunais and then started fighting in taijutsu, soon after that Sasuke had Yoroi pushed to the ground but his eyes widen when he felt his chakra leaving him. Yoroi freed his hand and then hit Sasuke with it, pulling the air out of him. Soon after, he was over Sasuke, trying to steal his charka. Sasuke used his last strength to hit him and send him off of himself.

He stood up slowly and when he was finally on his legs, Yoroi come at him once again. He tried to not get hit by him but some of his last chakra still got taken. Watching from up there Sakura started trembling a little, worried for her teammate and Naruto looked at her then glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Stop acting like an idiot! Don't you remember what I told you earlier? Get serious damn it!" Naruto yelled angrily and Sasuke looked at him panting, his eyes slightly widen and then he smirked. Yoroi was on him once again and he moved so he wouldn't get him and still with his smirk on.

Naruto looked at Sakura, who smiled at him, seems like she too understood what he meant, then he looked at Kakashi and the examiner, they both seemed like they thought that Sasuke would lose.

"Kaka-sensei, don't count Sasuke out yet! He still has a trick or two under his sleeve…" Sakura said serious and yet happy, apparently she too had seen the look their sensei was giving Sasuke.

"Don't try to interfere, sensei, Sasuke would win for sure!" Naruto said and then he looked at Sasuke again and smirked as Sasuke disappeared to reaper under Yoroi and hit him, sending him in the air. Everyone looked quite surprised and Lee exclaimed that this was his move. Then Sasuke appeared behind Yoroi and told him that from there on everything would be his original.

The cursed seal spread over his body, but his smirk was still on. 'Seems like Kimiko was right, I do can pull chakra from there.' Sasuke thought.

"Yoroi is doomed!" Naruto said happily, while Kakashi thought about interfering but Naruto's words stopped him and he looked surprised at the smirking blond.

'Seems like this is as far as Sasuke would go.' Minato thought as he looked at the spreading curse.

"Let's get this on!" Sasuke said seriously and proudly. He tried to kick Yoroi but he stopped the kick and makes a fun of Sasuke saying that it's not enough.

"You are the one that's not good enough!" Sakura said loudly, so everyone would hear her.

Sasuke kicked the guy using Shishi rendan and then got up, looking at the guy if he was going to stand up or not and he slowly did.

"You should have stayed on the ground and let yourself lose, for your own good but if you want to get beaten so much fine!" Sasuke said arrogantly and then made a couple of hand seals and said. "Katon Hosenka No Jutsu" The fireballs were much bigger than the last time he had used it. Yoroi released as much chakra as he could to destroy the fire coming at him but the shurikens inside still hit him, knocking him out.

"The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke." Hayato announced.

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura were smiling from ear to ear. Kakashi and many others in the room looked surprised at the outcome. Orochimaru, Anko, Kakashi and Minato looked at the boy with wide eyes. They were wondering what had happened with the seal and how had things gone this way.

Sasuke slowly climber the stairs and went to his team, not playing too much mind to the people who stared at him. 'Thank god, I have such a teammate. If it wasn't for Kimiko I might have lost the match.' Sasuke thought as he made his way between his two teammates.

"Sasuke, come with me, I have to look at the seal and seal its effects." Kakashi whispered, but Sasuke shook his head and the three of them looked at Kakashi like he was stupid.

"Couldn't you see that the seal no longer has its effects? Didn't I tell you earlier that it's taken care of…" Sasuke said as he glared at Kakashi, then he looked at Naruto. "The chakra I pulled out of the seal was yours, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smirked.

"Of course, I told you that you would have to start pushing chakra inside of it, if you wanted to pull, but you were close to chakra exhaustion and I knew you weren't in the condition to push some there so I put some of mine, just in case if you need some extra." Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke, who nodded in silent thanks.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his students.

"Naruto changed Sasuke's seal, so that the seal wouldn't corrupt his thought and so it no longer had anything to do with Orochimaru, but because he couldn't remove it completely he made it so he could be like a chakra holder." Sakura tried to explain to Kakashi, who looked wide eyed at his blond student, who was scratching his neck. 'How does he know how to do that? Even I can't and I am not sure even if sensei can or cannot change a cursed seal to a holder like seal.' Kakashi thought as he looked suspiciously at his student. 'You are supposed to be a moron, so how are you capable of doing this?'

"Lazy!" Naruto murmured as he crouched to look at the fox, which had bitten him gently, the fox climbed through his arm and went to his neck.

The matches proceeded on, next was Zaku and Shino, Shino being the winner and the next match was Tsurugi Misumi against Kankurou, the winner being Kankurou.

Then it came time for Sakura to fight Ino, Sasuke and Naruto bit her good luck, but in the end neither of the two won. The next fight was TenTen against Temari, the fight was quiet interesting.

"Sand wins again." Shikamaru murmured and Naruto sighed.

"Indeed it is her win, TenTen doesn't stand a chance." Naruto murmured unhappily and everyone around him looked at him confused and surprised.

"How are you so sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the two girls "She doesn't seem that weak.

"Temari is a wind user, TenTen is weapon user, and so its Temari's win." Naruto explained and Sasuke hn-ed. And it came true for Temari did win.

The next match was Shikamaru against Kin, Shikamaru ending as the winner.

Then the next match was announced to be between Kiba and Naruto.

"Seems like it's your turn, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto. "Make sure to win, I want to fight you later on!"

"I got one of the weakest left and to top it off we both have animals as companions, no way would I lose." Naruto said happily as he smiled.

"Naruto, go and beat his ass!" Sakura said as she smiled at him and he nodded at her and then made his way down to the arena.

"I was getting tired from all the waiting, but finally it's my turn to show my moves." Naruto said happily and Kei whined a little.

'Really?' Naruto heard, having understood what she had whined.

"A little." Naruto said at the fox, not playing much mind to what had Kiba said.

"You understand it!" Kiba exclaimed as he looked at Naruto and then at the fox.

"Kind of." Naruto answered as he smirked. "Don't go and call me nuts, you understand your dog too!" he said as he glared at Kiba.

'It's finally his turn!' Kakashi thought as he looked at the arena.

'Naruto, eh? Sorry to say this, but he can't defeat Kiba…' Kurenai thought as she looked at Kakashi.

'That fox!' Minato thought as he glared at the fox and it seemed like the fox felt his glare for it turned toward him and her eyes change for a minute to red and then back to black. 'Kyuubi!' Minato's eyes widen and he looked at the boy that put the fox on the ground. 'How? Had he let it out? How the fuck is it out? Why isn't it attacking if it is out and the fox is staying with him? Damn it!' Minato thought as he glared holes in the fox and thought about getting up and just going to both Naruto and the fox and ask all his questions but there were too many people there.

Naruto looked at his father and met his glare and he flinched and then looked at the ground, the smile that was on his face disappeared.

The examiner had called the start of the match and Kiba had gone into his fighting stand.

"Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu." He whispered and then attacked Naruto who didn't play mind to his opponent.

'He hopes I lose, huh?' Kimiko thought felling a pang in her heart. She didn't even look up to see Kiba coming.

Naruto got hit by Kiba and send to the wall, hitting it then sliding down to the ground.

Minato's glare disappeared as he saw how Naruto met his eyes and then as he saw how he lowered his head, his eyes widen. 'No way!' he screamed in his thoughts. 'He can't know, there is no way!' he was trying to reassure himself, but something was telling him he was wrong, that boy knew. 'Shit, he knows! Fuck, how am I supposed to make things right now?' Then he flinched as the boy got send to the wall. He was about to go to the boy and see if he was alright, but it was in the middle of the battle and he couldn't do it.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and Sasuke gripped the railing.

Kei moved between them and growled at Kiba, she stood into such a stand that if the boy moved even an inch she would lunched at him.

"He won't be waking for a while, Mr. Examiner!" Kiba said proudly.

"Just as I thought." Shikamaru said from the second floor.

"There's no way that Naruto can beat Kiba." Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun, you look foolish!" Lee said as he looked at the fallen boy.

"See?" Kurenai whispered as she looked at Kakashi.

"Geez, he is weak." Kankurou said and Gaara looked at Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura's worry disappeared, while Sasuke closed his eyes and then smirked as he opened them.

"Naruto, kick his ass already! I don't feel like staying all day here!" Sakura said loudly.

"Oh, come on, dobe! We stood against that hebi-teme, as you call it, and didn't go down, so you are going to give up on that guy? Fuck, you destroyed two of his giant snakes like it was child's play, get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke said, getting wide eyes from many in the room.

"Ts, where did the 'let's not talk about that fight with anyone' go? To top it off you said it in front of everyone!" Naruto said as he got up and glared at Sasuke. He stood up like he wasn't even hit, making everyone widen their eyes even more.

"Well at least it got you up!" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Boys, it's not time for a talk! Naruto, get serious already, or I am blunting more of your secrets out!" Sakura yelled out and Naruto moved his glare to her.

"You won't dare!" He said loudly, like a child and both his teammates laughed, while the other looked at them still wide eyed.

Naruto turned to Kiba and smirked. "Sorry, Kiba, but it seems like I cannot lose, my teammates know a couple of things about me I don't like to be known by anyone else. So get your ass ready for a beating!"

"Like you can beat me!" Kiba growled.

"Don't underestimate me, Kiba!" Naruto said as he smirked. 'You better watch, father, for I don't longer fear being strong in front of you, go and kill me if you want but at least I got to feel what is like to have friends!' Kimiko thought.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru run at Naruto, he threw a smoking bomb at him and Naruto smirked.

"Do not interfere, Kei!" Naruto said loudly and the fox whined a 'Fine!'

Kiba tried to hit Naruto, but none of his hits really hit, the boy had moved out of every one of them.

'Better to get out of the mist.' Naruto thought but just as he made his way out Akamaru attacked him, taking him back to the smoke.

"Wrong move!" Naruto said loudly and then a strong wind filled the aria, making the smoke disappear and there stood Naruto unharmed with Akamaru on the ground, apparently knocked out.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

'What? He is a wind user?' Minato thought as he looked at the boy, which stood proudly in front of him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and then he glared at Naruto.

"Don't worry, your dog is in perfect health, he is just knocked out." Naruto said as he looked at the dog then at Kiba. "Give up, Kiba, I don't wish to hurt you!" He said seriously as he looked at the Inizuka.

"Don't act high and mighty, Naruto! You were death last!" Kiba yelled but Naruto shook his head.

"No way, that's Naruto?" Ino exclaimed as she looked at the boys down. No one could shake their surprise yet.

Kiba went into his fighting stand and Naruto sighed. "I told you, so don't blame me later…" Naruto said as he looked at Kiba who attacked him again. Naruto moved away from every attack with success.

"End it!" Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto.

"Fine… Fine!" Naruto muttered then he disappeared reappearing before Kiba and punch him in the guts. "For your own good, don't get up!" Naruto whispered as he looked at Kiba but the guy still tried to get up and Naruto sighed.

"I told you not to get up, damn it!" Naruto murmured and then he moved his arm before him and spread his fingers. "Kaze!" he whispered and wind, stronger than Temari's made its way toward Kiba sending him to the wall and knocking him out.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" The examiner said, but the room was quiet, still most people looked surprised and some still had wide eyes.

"Well done, dobe!" Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto made its way back to them and smiled at them both. Kakashi looked at his team with eyes full with surprise. What had happened in the forest of death?

The board with the names changed to show which the next fighters were and it stopped on Hyuuga Neji against Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shit!" Naruto whispered. He tried to pick Hinata's spirit through the fight but he knew it wouldn't change the outcome.

Hinata lost but Neji was too pissed off to let everything slide so he made to attack her again, the teachers appeared and stopped him and at the same time as they appeared next to Neji, Naruto appeared next to Hinata, catching her as she was about to fall, then he laid her down and put his hands on her chest, starting to heal her as much as he could, Kurenai stood frozen next to him looking in surprise.

'When did he learn to use medical jutsus.' She and many others in the room thought.

Naruto glared at Neji as he was healing Hinata. "You tried to kill her, you bastard!" He exclaimed angrily, but yet never stopping healing her.

"What?" Kurenai asked next to him.

"She is going through ventricular fibrillation." He whispered harshly, still glaring at the other Hyuuga. A couple of minutes later a medical team come to the battle ground just as Naruto removed his hands off her.

"She is okay, there is nothing to heal!" One of the medical team exclaimed and he then looked at Naruto who stood in front of Neji, swearing to beat him. Then he disappeared to reappear next to his team, which looked at him in surprise.

"You don't stop to surprise me!" Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto and Sakura nodded, showing that she thought it too.

"Well that's who I am!" Naruto said but then he was about to fall, but got caught by Sasuke and put to sit on the ground.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his friend.

"Just chakra exhausted, I wasn't on my fullest to begin with, then there was my fight and then Hinata's healing took quit much chakra. After some rest I will be fine!" Naruto answered as he smiled weakly at his worried teammates.

The next match was Gaara vs. Lee, Gaara being the winner. The medic nins appeared to take Lee and told Gay that Lee could no longer be a ninja.

Sakura looked at Naruto, which was still resting on the ground. "Is there a way to help Lee, or is it really impossible for him to be a ninja ever again?" she asked and Naruto smiled weakly.

"It probably is possible, but right now I am too chakra exhausted to try and it might need an operation, I am not that good of a healer and I don't think I can operate on a person, but there might be someone that could help him better than me." Naruto said and Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Tsunade, another sanin, also known as the best healer out there, she should know how to heal him."

"We would have to find her!" Sakura said with serious eyes and Naruto smiled.

"If we get the okay sign from the Hokage and after the chunin exam." He said to her, and she glared.

"I am not stupid I know that!" Sakura growled out at him.

But before Naruto could say anything, the board change once again. The next match was Chouji vs. Dosu. Dosu ending as the winner.

After the battles everyone that had made it to the main matches gathered on the arena. Minato explained how would the matches proceed and then everyone picked a piece from a box, from which they understood who with who would fight.

1: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji.

2: Gaara vs. Sasuke

3: Kankurou vs. Shino

4: Dosu vs. Shikamaru

5: Temari vs. whoever wins in the match before this one.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, they had both gotten the once they wanted to fight.

"Sasuke, let's get the hell out of here I want to talk to you and Sakura." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded, both had disappeared as quietly as possible, disappointing both Minato and Kakashi. Kakashi had wanted to tell Sasuke that he would be his trainer for the one month time they had, while Minato wanted to just talk to Naruto, maybe try to get a couple of answers and just maybe get to train his son for the next part of the exam.

* * *

Hey, so here is the next chapter of Namikaze Kimiko, I know it's not long and you might have not liked it very much, but still please do leave a Review ^_^

Anyway I hope you liked it and until next time. ( I will try to update in a week or two)

R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, minna

Well here is another chapter…. I am kinda really frustrated and usually writing tends to take some of it off so I decided to update, but please do not wish for me to be frustrated more often for I am kinda of the verge of it. But it seems like I end up writing good things while being frustrated and angry, so I thing you would like this chapter. So read and review….

**Last Time**

1: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji.

2: Gaara vs. Sasuke

3: Kankurou vs. Shino

4: Dosu vs. Shikamaru

5: Temari vs. whoever wins in the match before this one.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked, they had both gotten the once they wanted to fight.

"Sasuke, let's get the hell out of here I want to talk to you and Sakura." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded, both had disappeared as quietly as possible, disappointing both Minato and Kakashi. Kakashi had wanted to tell Sasuke that he would be his trainer for the one month time they had, while Minato wanted to just talk to Naruto, maybe try to get a couple of answers and just maybe get to train his son for the next part of the exam.

And Now

Team 7 quickly made their way to the exit of the tower and were about to jump to a tree when Sakura's voice stopped them.

"Hey, you sure we shouldn't ask if there is more quick and safe way to get out of the forest?" Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and then Naruto shook his head.

"No, this way is better for there are a couple of things I want to tell you without the danger of being heard." Naruto said and he leaped to the tree, both of his teammates nodded and followed him. They traveled for about an hour, but stopped as Naruto stopped, he then nodded to a tree with a hole in it, a good place for rest and for talk.

"So…" Sakura started as they set down.

"What did you want to talk about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his blond teammate.

"Well, we have a month time to train and I am sure that Kakashi would choose to train you Sasuke, taking in idea that both of you have the Sharingan and he can help you with it, I wanted to ask if you wanted to train, just the three of us, after every training session of you two." Naruto murmured as he looked at the ground slightly, missing the smiles that made their way on both of his teammates.

"I don't know how much will Kakashi train me and I might be quit exhausted after training but I want to train with you both anyway." Sasuke said, picking his teammate's spirit a bit but then he narrowed his eyes slightly "And who would train you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Nobody, probably." Naruto said with indifferent voice and Sakura smiled and patted his back.

"Not 'nobody', we will!" She said and they all smiled.

"I guess you are right. So the other thing I wanted to tell you is kinda to pinpoint what each of you will and should train." Naruto said, once again looking all serious. "You Sasuke will train with Kyuubi here." He said and Sasuke looked at the fox with picked eyebrow.

"You won't end up killing me, right?" He asked and the fox sniggered.

"Don't worry I won't." Kyuubi said and Sasuke nodded.

"Kyuubi is a fire demon and you are a katon user, so she could train your katon abilities much better, then almost anyone in this village. Sakura, you have great chakra control and I would recommend that you go to the library and try to start studying in medical jutsus, if we get to meet Tsunade you might want to ask her to teach you more. I can heal, but truthfully I have never studying or anything, it just comes like a nature to me, so I am sorry to say this but there is nothing I can help you with, that's in a fact the reason I told you that I can't help Lee, he need an operation and I am not good with how organs have to stick one to another and I might make things worse than they are." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura and she smiled.

"Thank you, I was wondering what can I do, in which way should I train and I thought about elements but I have none and then there is the fact that I am not that good at taijutsu either, so thank you for telling me what I have to do." Sakura said as she nodded in gratefulness.

"I get that you are helping us, giving me a great teacher in katon" Sasuke said as he nodded at Kyuubi "and Sakura telling her which way should she take, but who would train you for the final part? Hyuuga Neji isn't weak, you need to train, so…" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto, who smiled sadly.

"I guess I will just train by myself as I have done many times." Sakura looked slightly saddened by his words and shook her head.

"Why don't you play the fool everyone thinks you are and don't just ask Yondaime to train you, maybe he would see his mistake, and he probably knows you are female so you can train in your real form." Sakura said and Naruto's eyes filled with slight terror and he quickly shook his head.

"No way, he hates my guts and he in fact doesn't know I am female. Who knows, he might say yes and train me, just so he could end up killing me in the training and blame it on me for being too weak against his attack." Naruto said as he flinched at his words, Sakura's eyes filled with worry and terror. 'How could she live through everything and still smile? Stupid Yondaime for a Hokage you are too stupid and blind.' she thought as she looked at her blond teammate.

"And one more thing, when I train with you and I use my true form then please call me only Kimiko, if I am male then Naruto, it's just in case if someone is listening on us." Sasuke and Sakura nodded at his wants.

They stayed to talk some more, mostly for meaningless things and after that they made their way out of the forest of death.

All three of them were tired so they made their way to their homes.

On the next day, early on the morning a knock was heard in Naruto's home.

'Who the fuck is this early in the morning?' Kimiko wondered and got off bed to open the door, quickly putting her 'Naruto' form. His blue eyes widen at the person that stood before him and his mouth slightly opened and that person just smiled at his reaction.

"Can I come in?" come the quick question and Naruto, still not out of his shock, moved so the person could enter.

"Feel like you are at home, Yondaime-sama!" Naruto said politely as he slightly lowered his head in respect. 'What is he doing here?' Kimiko yelled inside her mind. 'Hopefully not something stupid or I am ripping his head off!' She heard Kyuubi as the fox come into the kitchen, where Naruto had leaded the man.

"Would you like some tea?" Naruto asked awkwardly and Minato nodded. "If you want you can go to the living room and I will be ready in a minute." Naruto murmured, not daring to look at the Hokage's face, Minato nodded and made his way to the living room.

'Very smart, I wanted to make things clear and got fed up with the unanswered questions and come here, but how am I supposed to talk to him, what am I supposed to say, damn it I should have thought those things through before I came!' Minato thought as he stood seated in one of the chairs around the table, he felt the need to pull his hair out.

'Too late, I guess I will just let things go the way they want to, hopefully I don't scare and drive my son away more then I already have.' He thought and just then Naruto come in the room with two cups of hot tea and some homemade sweets.

"I hope you like them; I am not too good of a cook…" Naruto said lowly as he put the cups and the sweets on the table. Minato laughed slightly.

"At least you can cook, I tried once and it ended up with my kitchen and half the house burned." Minato said and Naruto joined him in his laugh.

"So there is something that even you can't do!" Naruto said as he laughed and as the words left him his eyes widen and he put a hand on his mouth. "I am sorry I wasn't trying to offend you or something, the words just come, I am sorry!" He quickly tried to apologize, but Minato shook his head. 'Damn I screwed and pissed him off!' Kimiko thought but was surprised at the sad smile he gave her.

"Lately it seems like there are too many things I am incapable of doing." Minato muttered and Naruto blinked at him surprised, as he set down on the chair close to the Hokage.

"I…" Naruto started but stopped to think what to say. 'Just fuck it and blunt it!' Kyuubi said and Naruto took a breath.

"I am sorry if I am rude, but what are you doing here? As much as I remember we haven't been close and we don't have the reason to, so why are you here, Hokage-sama? It's not that I don't appreciate being visited by the Hokage but it makes me wonder." Naruto said as he looked at the blond man before him, which slightly flinched.

"I have a couple of questions I want to ask and a couple of things to say." Minato said and then he picked his cup and drunk some of the tea.

"So what are your questions?" Naruto wondered and Minato looked at him, Naruto was surprised at the gentleness and the love and longing in this man's eyes, but didn't show it, fearing that if he show his surprise the emotions would disappear.

"Before I ask them I want to tell you that I am not here to hurt you or anything like that, I only want to talk." Minato said with a gentle smile, having seen the slight panic and fear in his son's eyes ever since he had shown on his doorstep.

'Like I would let him hurt you!' Kyuubi said through their link and Naruto smiled slightly and nodded at Minato.

"First I want to clear one thing." Minato said and Naruto nodded at him to continue. "This fox is Kyuubi isn't it?" Minato asked as he nodded at the fox. Kyuubi growled at him and his fur bristled, while Naruto flinched and was about to get up and move as far as he could from the man in front of him, but that same man thought quicker and caught his hand. "I told you I am not here to hurt you." Minato whispered gently and Naruto's eyes widen more than they had become mare seconds ago.

"A-and what if it is?" Naruto stuttered out and expected Minato to be somewhat surprised but as he looked at the man's face it didn't change at all.

"So I was right." Minato said with indifferent voice and Naruto tried to pull his hand away, making Minato tighten his hold slightly. "You can calm down and sit, I am not going to do anything." He tried to say with as much care as he could in a try to calm down the shocked boy.

"What would you do with her?" Naruto asked fearfully, yet again ready to flee if the man said the wrong words.

"Nothing, she seems to do a good job at protecting you and staying by your side." Naruto's eyes were about to pop out with the surprise he got at his words.

"Why are you doing this, there is no use of it if you lie, what are you trying to win out of this?" Naruto said now angry, how the guy dare come here and give her false hopes of him maybe caring just so slightly.

"I am not trying to win anything out of this. Well maybe some points to make up for the millions of bad on your list." He whispered for once slightly insecure.

"What?" Naruto asked as he blinked, yet again surprised. Minato sighed as he looked at the boy now seated next to him.

"You do know I am your father, don't you?" Minato said with sad smile and voice and Naruto flinched at his words and he gulped, how was he supposed to answer that question, without making their situation worse than it already was? He decided that the truth might be the best thing after all, so he simply nodded. Minato closed his eyes as he saw the nod. "I know I screwed big time and I don't have the right to ask you for forgiveness, but I come to ask you for a second chance." He said, the insecurity now loud in his voice, but his eyes not opening, fearing what might he see in his son's eyes.

'Seems like he grew some balls!' Kyuubi thought as Naruto looked wide eyed with surprise at his father. 'This has to be a dream!' Kimiko thought and then she pushed her nail in her palm just to make sure if it was a dream or maybe a genjutsu.

Minato's eyes widen and he looked at Naruto, having smelled the blood and he once again took hold of his hand. "What?" he asked as he looked at the now healing hand surprised that the boy had hurt himself.

Naruto looked sheepishly at his father and then scratched his neck with his free hand. "I thought this might be a dream of some kind…" he trailed off and laughed making Minato laugh too.

"You act like you mother!" Minato said happily and then flinched slightly, having remembered that the boy had never met her and thanks to him never felt what a family was. "For all it means I am sorry, if I could turn back time…" He started to say but he was interrupted by Naruto shaking his head and smiling sadly.

"Time can't be turned back, so all we can do is keeps on living and try to make things right and better." Naruto said as he smiled at Minato, who found himself smiling back.

"It was about time you get your head out of the gutter, or sooner or later I would have beaten it out for you." Kyuubi said as she looked at Minato who looked surprised at the fox.

"How do I understand you? Wait, are you talking in English?" Minato exclaimed as he looked at the fox, who laughed slightly.

"You are a moron, aren't you?" The fox said and then changed to her human form, making Minato's eyes widen.

"Wow." He said, lost of word and Naruto sniggered slightly.

"Don't try to play much mind to her, she tend to surprise people as often as she can." Naruto said as he nodded at Kyuubi.

"I think I got that!" Minato said and then sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." He asked as he looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think I am ready to move in with you, maybe someday soon but not now, I still feel like this is not a reality." Naruto murmured as he looked at his hands. 'If I move in with you, you would probably find out I am female and I am not ready yet for that to happen.' Kimiko thought.

"I understand and I can wait as much time as you need." Minato said with a smile. This was turning better then he thought it would, he had expected to come and be yelled and cursed at, maybe hit a couple of times and then thrown out but things had come in his favor.

"There is one more thing I would like to ask you." Minato started and Naruto looked at him with questioning look. "Would you like for me to train you for the next part of the chuning exam? I saw that you are a wind user and I am one too and I thought I might show you some jutsus and maybe a couple of other things I can teach you." Minato said quickly, trying to mask the slight insecurity he felt.

"I would love to! But I also plan on training with my team in the afternoons, so if it's not big trouble for you could we train in the mornings?" Naruto asked with a smile and Minato nodded smiling too.

"Whenever you want!" Minato said happily and Naruto picked an eyebrow at him.

"You are Hokage you know!" Naruto deadpanned and Minato laughed awkwardly.

"True but family comes first." He said as he smiled at Naruto who shook his head with a smile.

"Whatever you say…" He said happily and then looked at his father. "Would you like to go and train now?" Minato smiled at the question and with a happy voice answered "Of course."

The three of them left for one of the training grounds, Kyuubi once again in her fox form. Minato had asked Naruto to show him just how much he knew be it in his futon jutsus or simple ninjutsu.

Minato was surprised for the boy knew couple of strong and high level jutsus. He had already known for the kage bunshin but he was surprised at the shunshin and even more surprised for the boy could do quit much in the furon department. He had decided to teach the boy an 'A' ranked futon jutsus for it seemed he knew all other lower levels.

But just as he explained and showed him Kaze no Yaiba an ANBU come to ask him to return to his office, he was about to say no but he saw Naruto shake his head.

"Go!" The boy said with a smile and Minato nodded, disappearing together with the ANBU.

"This better be quick, for afternoon is coming soon!" Minato growled and looked more pissed off as the ANBU shaked their head.

"I am sorry but it seems like this has something to do with Orochimaru. Another ANBU team had found both Hayato and the sound nin who made into the finals dead." The ANBU said as Minato set in his office.

"What? Fuck! Every jounin and ANBU to be on their highest alarm. My guess is that Orochimaru will attack at the finals of the exam. Ready everyone for a war!" Minato said as he looked at the village, then he stood up, ready to leave and go back to Naruto when a chunin and currently his secretary made its way to his office and then to his desk, putting a bunch of documents on it.

"Please sign these, Hokage-sama! They have to be done by the end of the day, together with some more I will bring as you get done with these." The chunin said and Minato once again felt the need to pull his hair.

'Damn it, Damn paper work! I am sorry Naruto seems like our training will be continued tomorrow.' Minato thought as he started doing his job.

Soon after Minato had left, both, Naruto and Kyuubi left to go to a privet area to train. The moment they stepped on it Naruto turned back to being Kimiko while Kyuubi turned into her human form. Both trained for a while, not sensing that a third person had come and had started watching with interest their sparing match. Soon after it come time for team 7 to gather and train together, so Kimiko went back to her male Naruto form while Kyuubi into her fox form. The other person's eyes widen and watched as the two left and he sighed.

"You have grown so much, Kimi-chan!" The white headed male whispered as he smiled. "I guess I will find you tomorrow to talk with you." He said lastly and left.

The next day come quickly, in the morning Naruto trained with Minato, learning some more wind jutsus, surprising Minato at the rate he was able to learn them, by the end of their training Minato had watched Naruto with wide eyes.

"For a genin, you are way too strong, I am sure you would make it to a chunin without any trouble! The rate you learn things is amazing, the wind seems like a nature to you, even I had much trouble's learning some of those jutsus and you managed to learn so much in mare day!" Minato said proudly and Naruto smiled.

"Wind really comes like a nature to me. I feel it just as much as I feel my chakra." Naruto said and Minato looked surprised but then he nodded smiling.

"I will go to meet my team now. It was great to train with you." Naruto whispered with a smile and Minato nodded returning with a smile and then he put his hand on Naruto's hair and ruffled his hair, making Naruto laugh slightly. They parted soon after.

As Naruto made his way toward the training ground his team used to train yesterday a throat was cleared behind him and he quickly turned, ready for a fight but blinked as he saw a white haired man smiling at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kimiko!" the man said with a happy voice and Naruto's eyes widen, how did this man know her real name and that she was in a fact female.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled the words and the fox made her way before him hissing at the unknown man.

"My name is Jiraiya, I am one of the three sannins and a friend of your mother. I come back for you, in the past I couldn't take you with me, but now I can!" He said with a smile and Naruto looked a little uncertain at him.

"I don't plan on going anywhere!" He said as he didn't move his eyes from the stranger.

"Oh! Well I can stay and help you train for the chunin exam and be a friend." He said and she looked at him strangely.

"You're a sensei of Yondaime but you come to me saying you were a friend of my mother, not a father." Naruto said wondering and Jiraiya looked pissed as he said that.

"He is a moron! He up and left you, then didn't leave us take care of you, saying you were to be an orphan. He pisses me off!" Jiraiya growled out and Naruto laughed slightly.

"Everyone make mistakes and he is trying to make up for it now!" Naruto said as he smiled at the white haired man.

"So he grew some brain cells!" He said surprised and Naruto giggled.

"Seems like it!" he answered and then Jiraiya smiled.

"So how about I train you for the next part of the chunin exam?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"I would gladly say yes, but can you train me and my team too, I am training with father in the mornings and with my team in the afternoons, so I was wondering if you would like to train with my team." Naruto said with a smile and Jiraiya nodded.

"I don't have anything against that, I would meet your team at least." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"They are great teammates and please don't get too surprised as you see the cursed seal on one of them." Naruto said and Jiraiya's eyes widen at the last words.

"So Orochimaru did enter the village! How did your teammate take the curse seal? Is he acting differently?" He asked but Naruto shook his head.

"I changed it and now it's just a chakra holding seal." He said proudly and Jiraiya's eyes widen once again.

"What? But how?" He asked and Naruto smirked.

"I guess I am good at seals like my mother was and my father is." He said proudly and Jiraiya smiled.

Then they made their way to the training ground. Naruto introduced Jiraiya to his teammates and then turned in Kimiko, surprising Jiraiya slightly.

'So her teammates know she is female but her father doesn't. Nice way to play a game.' He thought and looked at the fox, which turned into a female.

"You are Kyuubi, right!" He said as he looked at the female who nodded with a smirk.

"Same one, but please do not go around the village saying or screaming it!" She said but Jiraiya just smiled as he looked at her boobs.

"Nice!" he said and was about to say something else but was hit by a blushing red haired demon.

"Pervert!" She together with Kimiko and Sakura yelled.

For the next part of the month they trained every day, Sakura went to the library in the mornings and studying as much as she could about medical ninjutsu. Sasuke trained with Kakashi until afternoon and Naruto with his father, every day they gathered to train together with Jiraiya, sometimes they had to go and pull his ass out of the baths. They had fun times, having laughed their asses off as Kimiko was learning how to summon toads, it had taken her a week to learn it and in the end summoning Gamabunta, that had made them laugh even more, the way the toad had said no to being summoned by her and ended up with her in the hospital, her male teammate following Naruto soon after, he had gone and said that he has too little time left and had driven himself to chakra exhausting too. They were put in one room. Naruto was the first to wake up finding Shikamaru next to his bed.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto murmured sleepily, looking around the hospital room.

"Yo, finally decided to wake up!" Shimakaru said and Naruto's eyes widen.

"What, how long have I been asleep?" Naruto said as he sat up.

"About three days, Sasuke too." Shikamaru said as he nodded at Naruto's other teammate set on the other bed.

"Three days?" Naruto yelled loudly "Shikamaru, when are the final exams?"

"Tomorrow." Shikamaru answered at the panicked blond.

"Fuck, it's useless to train now!" Naruto said pissed as he sat again on the bed. "Damn I am hungry!"

"Oh, yeah. Here" Shikamaru said as he pulled a basket with fruits.

"It's troublesome but I brought those for Chouji, but the doctors told me not to give them." Shikamaru said and Naruto looked surprised at him.

"Was he that bad?" he asked in wonder but Shikamaru shook his head.

"He overdid it with the barbecue." He said and Naruto laughed.

"Good, old Chouji. So how about we go to him and eat before him?" Naruto said with a devilish smile. Shikamaru laughed but say yes.

As they made their way to Chouji they bypassed Lee's room and felt another chakra there, so they went in, in time to save Lee from being killed by Gaara. They were going to get in real big fight if not for Gai coming in time to stop them and make Gaara leave. Naruto made his way back to his room to wake up his teammate and then they both left, Sasuke leaving to go back home while Naruto going to grab some ramen.

As he set in his favorite ramen shop he was surprised as Minato set next to him. Both ask for a portion of miso ramen.

"I went to your hospital room but neither you nor Sasuke were there, so I thought you would come here. I wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow, but I am sure you would get through the exam with flying colors." Minato said and then they both talked some more, surprising both Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Minato paid for their ramen and ruffled Naruto's hair and wished him good night as they parted. He had wanted to send Naruto home but he had said that he needed to clear his head.

The next day comes quickly and all of the genins stood in the battle ground, ready for the battles to start.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke and Shikamaru. (Sasuke is with those black clothes he was in the anime.)

"I see that after being trained by Kakashi, you haven't gotten his lateness!" Naruto said with a smirk and Sasuke smirked back.

"I didn't want to miss your fight, so I come here early." He answered and Naruto nodded.

Up in the Kage stands Minato looked at the participators and then he looked at the vacant place of the Kazekage and then he showed up, making Minato's eyes narrow.

'Orochimaru!' He growled in his mind but decided not to directly attack the snake sannin, he didn't want to destroy his son's chance to become a chunin. The Kages talk for a minute and then the Kazekage asked Minato to start the exam and so he did.

The examiner told them of the change of the matches and then started the first match between Naruto and Neji.

There you go, I hope you liked it

Please if it's not much trouble review ^_^

And until next week or so :D


	13. Chapter 13

_So I am writing this after I ended this chapter… so first I hope you like it, second I haven't looked for mistakes because I am too sleepy and it's 3am and I have to get up at 6 so don't complain and I am sorry it took me so long. I am working full time, going to university and having an exams after 1 month + the many tests before that and is kindda killing me, so sorry for taking long._

_I will try to update soon but it might take me at least 2 weeks. _

_jane_

* * *

Last time

Up in the Kage stands Minato looked at the participators and then he looked at the vacant place of the Kazekage but then he showed up, making Minato's eyes narrow.

'Orochimaru!' He growled in his mind but decided not to directly attack the snake sannin, he didn't want to destroy his son's chance to become a chunin. The Kages talked for a minute and then the Kazekage asked Minato to start the exam and so he did.

The examiner told them of the change of the matches and then started the first match between Naruto and Neji.

And Now

Both, Neji and Naruto, talked for a minute and then Neji went in his fighting stand and both looked at each other for a minute, the crowd was quit and waiting to see the fight.

Naruto smirked and send a couple of kunais in Neji's way and then run at him. 'I bet everyone thinks I am idiot right now!' Kimiko send her thought at Kyuubi who was standing at the place where Naruto had been just a second ago.

'Some of them are just wondering what you are thinking. Are you sure that your wind would withstand his chakra sealing?' Kyuubi asked as she wined slightly as Naruto was send in the air from one of Neji's hits, he flipped and landed on his legs with a smirk on.

"Don't be too sure of your win, Neji. This battle hasn't even started, yet." Naruto said and he made some kage bunshin.

'So thanks to these eyes he sees even from the back.' Kimiko thought as the last of the bunshins were destroyed. 'Fate… fate… he is starting to piss me off, believing in fate and that there is no way to change things is just like giving up.'

"So you are able to use kaiten." Naruto whispered as another wave of his kage bunshins were destroyed.

While the crowd were left dumbfounded and surprised Neji went in another stand of his.

"Hakke rokujuuyonshou!" Neji yelled loudly as he hit Naruto.

The crowd was left mute and Minato was gripping his chair using all his will power not to go and stop the match. 'What is Naruto thinking, I told him not to go in taijutsu fight with that boy!'

Neji's eyes widen as Naruto didn't move even an inch after being hit. "What the hell?" He said loudly.

"Surprised? Let me tell you something, you think too high of your bloodline. Time to show you what it's like to lose." Naruto said as he glared at Neji. "I will let you feel your own medicine… what it's like to try your best but for it to be useless. Why did you attack Hinata in such a way when she was doing her best while being an outsider even in her own family? Can you really blame her for that stupid seal the branch family caries? Was she the one who forced it on anyone? You had no right to talk and attack someone like that, when they have done nothing! I will make you feel the desperation you made her feel." Naruto yelled.

"You talk too big! What can you do with sealed chakra? I congratulate you for being able to still stand but what can you do with no chakra?" Neji yelled and narrowed his eyes at Naruto's laughter that followed his words.

A strong gust of wind was going in the air and Neji's eyes widen at the change of Naruto's eyes.

"Pyuagan!" Naruto said loudly and everyone's eyes widen, his eyes went to his father's for a moment and he smiled at the surprise in them then he looked back at Neji.

"How are you able to summon chakra?" Neji whispered in amazement.

"I used my wind to protect myself, you didn't hit me once." Naruto answered with a smirk. "It's time to end this."

After saying that Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Neji, who used kaiten to protect himself from the hit. Naruto smirked and then again disappeared but this time he went before Neji, just a couple of meters in front of him, and moved his arm before himself and said "Kaze." And a strong wind made its way toward Neji and send him flying to the other side of the stadium.

"Believe some more in your abilities and your strength. You are the one who is in control of your life. And about that seal, just wait and I will think of something to get it off of everyone, I already have the way to remove the seal, I just have to get either the Hokage or your clans elders to give their okay on removing it." Naruto said as he appeared at Neji's side and started to heal him.

"The only way to remove it is when dead comes." Neji said and Naruto glared at him.

"Can't you take people's words seriously? Fine, here!" Naruto whispered a little angry and then activated his eyes again and put his palm on Neji's forehead and after 10 second removed it from there. "I am so going to get in trouble for this! Go and look at a mirror, there is no cage's seal anymore." Naruto said and looked at the crowed where Hyuuga Hiashi stood, and smirked at the deadly glare that was send his way and then looked at his father, who was looking at him with wide eyes and Naruto's eyes filled with sadness for a minute. 'Just when I finally got to feel what it's like to have a father, I am going to lose him again.' Kimiko thought.

'Baka, look at his eyes, he looks like a proud father right now.' Kyuubi said as she made her way next to Naruto, whose eyes went to his father again and they widen at the proud smile and gentle eyes that looked at him.

With the Kages

"That boy is quite amazing. When I heard there was an Uzumaki in Konoha and that it was the Kyuubi's vessel I thought he was given that name just because he was an orphan but it looks like is truly a part of that long lost clan. But even so I can't believe he is able to use so much of it." Orochimaru said and Minato glared at him. "So after such a good fight I believe is better to change the way of the fights and leave the other best one as the last, not as next, so why don't you move the Uchiha's fight as a last one." Minato glared slight at him but nodded.

'So you want to wait some more for your people to attack, fine.' Minato thought and then ordered his guard to go and tell Genma the change who quickly announced it.

With Naruto

Naruto made his way next to his teammate and smiled.

"Well done, Naruto." Sasuke said and smirked. "And thanks for not ending it on the first second; it was good to watch some match."

"Well I didn't want to anger the crowd, but I think I got myself in big problem with the Hyuuga clan." Naruto said as he looked at Kankurou who give up on his match and his eyes narrowed.

"We are going to be under attack won't we?" Sasuke asked after Naruto had send Shikamaru in the stadium, using his wind to save him from hitting the ground badly.

"Probably, right after your match or while you are fighting. Have you saved some chakra in that seal?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke's neck.

"Enough for two chidories." Sasuke answered and then he felt Naruto's hand on his back and a rush of chakra going in his seal. "Baka, just how much would you have left this way? You're overdoing yourself!" Sasuke scolded Naruto, who simply smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I have big chakra reserve and I will be fine. Sasuke, Gaara is a demon vessel; he won't be easy to win against and to top it off his seal is a badly made one, he can snap any second and fully free Shukaku. Be careful!" Naruto said as he looked at Gaara.

"Don't worry about me, just don't get hurt!" Sasuke said and then they watched Shikamaru's fight.

"Shikamaru is so going to become chunin." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded.

"Isn't he way too smart? Even I probably wouldn't be able to calculate my enemy's moves this well." Sasuke said and then looked toward Gaara.

"Be careful and win and if the war starts don't get surprised by Kyuubi, we have agreed that she will be with you while I will see if I can help dad with Orochimaru, if he needs help that is." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded after that he disappeared and reappeared next to Genma.

The fight between the two soon started and everyone was watching with interest and while Gay and Lee's eyes widen at the same moves that Sasuke made, Naruto smirked and as he made his way to them.

"So this is what you taught him, sensei." Naruto said and he looked at the match. "But he has much more to show." And Sakura smirked at that.

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his student.

"He didn't train only with you." Was his simple answer.

Down in the stadium Gaara had surrounded himself with sand and whispering some words. 'Shit, he is going to use Shukaku. Sasuke, don't be too hasty.' Naruto thought.

'Kakashi, you have taught him chidori!? Isn't it too early for him!" Minato thought as he watched Sasuke form a chidori.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke yelled in pain and Naruto's eyes narrowed at Shukaku's hand that came out.

Sasuke moved away and fall on his knee holding his hand and then looked at it in surprise as it stopped hurting and started healing and then he looked at Naruto who was smiling and he smirked. 'So you also put some of your chakra in me, to heal when I get wounded, thanks Kimiko.'

'Genjutsu!' Naruto thought and dispelled it and then looked at his father to see and explosion and as the smoke cleared a little he saw how behind Minato appeared the Kazekage and put a kunai to his neck and disappear to the rooftop where four sound nins made a barrier.

"Dad!" Naruto whispered and then looked at Kyuubi. "Go to Sasuke. I am going to dad." He said quietly and Kyuubi nodded then disappeared. "Sakura, be careful." Naruto said before disappearing and smiled the nod he got.

Naruto reappeared before the barriers and was about to hit it but he was stopped by some sand nin. He moved away from being hit and looked at the stadium seeing Sakura and Shikamaru with one dog going after Sasuke. "Good, it's better this way." Then he looked at his opponent and smirked. "I will just blast you with that barrier." He said and then his eyes changed again and he moved both hands before his body, opening his palms widely "Kuro kaze" and a strong black wind hit his enemy and the barrier in which it made a hole and he quickly moved through it before it got closed.

As Naruto made it inside he was met with the sight of the first and second hokage and Orochimaru against his father. "Shit!" Naruto said loudly and Minato's eyes widen and as he looked at him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" Minato yelled loudly.

"So the princess comes to save daddy!" Orochimaru said as he smirked and Naruto glared at him.

"Naruto, get out of here!" Minato said and he stood in front of his son hiding him from his enemies.

"I am good at seals, I can seal both Shodaime and Nidaime but I need to get close to them to put a seal on them. Dad, please fight Orochimaru while I fight those two." Naruto pleaded as he put his hand on his father's back.

"Like I am going to let you fight two of the strongest ninjas who have ever existed." Minato said loudly and while they were talking they were attacked by trees and water. Minato and Naruto were soon caught in the grasp of their enemies.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Naruto said and the branches of the trees were broken from the weight of Gamabunta, Gamaken and Gamahiro.

"Naruto…" Minato whispered in amazement.

Then Naruto used wind to cut the trees holding him and his dad.

Orochimaru didn't lose time and summoned Manda and a couple other big snakes.

Naruto looked at his father and smiled and then disappeared making Minato's eyes widen, he reappeared right behind Shodaime and Nidaime, hitting them both on the backs and they turned into sand then he glared at Orochimaru, who spit a big sword and removed something like a skin from his face which made him look like a girl.

"Damn! That's discusting." Naruto exclaimed.

"Says the one that has been hiding, by the façade of a boy." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"What?" Minato asked as he looked at Naruto, who flinched and looked at him with slight fear. "No way."

"So even you didn't know that your little boy was actually a girl." Orochimaru said and laughed.

"I… I was going to tell you… I just didn't know how." Naruto stuttered out with trembling voice as he stepped away from Minato, then he closed his eyes and whispered "Kai." And on Naruto's place stood Kimiko. She looked at the ground and then shook her head. "It's not time for this." She whispered and then looked at Orochimaru, glaring draggers at him and her eyes change this time there were three commas in a circle. "Hey, Gamabunta, get those two and get out of here." She said and the three toads disappeared then she smirked. "Hokage-sama, please don't move for a minute or I might hurt you, too." Kimiko said and then she closed her eyes. 'It hasn't been long since I tried and almost killed myself doing this, and I never thanked nee-san for stopping me at that time, I just hope I don't hit father.' Kimiko thought and there were surrounded by tornadoes, which become bigger and bigger going head on after Orochimaru. He tried to use doton to stop them but they went through and he glared at her.

"I will come again and next time I will either have you or kill you, Kimiko!" He said and disappeared.

The tornadoes died down and Kimiko panted for air, falling head on toward the ground but gentle hands caught her.

"Gomen…" Kimiko started saying but she was stopped.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Rest for now, you used too much chakra, I will take you to the hospital in a minute." Minato whispered gently and Kimiko smiled but then shook her head.

"I am sorry but I have to go… Gaara is on his way of fully freeing Shukaku I have to help my teammates."

"Don't be stupid, you are too chakra exhausted. You have to rest." Minato said worriedly.

"I am fine don't worry." Kimiko said and then disappeared like a wind.

"No!" Minato yelled worriedly and scared. 'She has too little chakra to fight a demon! Damn it, why didn't I put a Hiraishin seal on her.'

He quickly made his way out of the roof and got surrounded by ANBU. "Go help whoever needs help. I am fine on my own!" He yelled and they nodded and he made his way toward the forest where his daughter had left to and as he finally made it there he saw her smiling at the sand vessel as she touched his chest, both surrounded by sand.

"This seal is much stronger than yours, you will be able to sleep and not worry about Shukaku going on rampage but you will have free access to all his chakra." She said and then he saw her falling and just as he was going to go catch her he saw Sasuke get there before him and catching her and then Sakura appeared too watching worriedly at her teammate. He felt jealous of them, they obviously knew about her being female, which meant she had much more trust in them than in him but he also felt happy to know that she hasn't been fully alone.

Then Temari and Kankurou showed next to Gaara and Sasuke tensed, they were by far not good for a fight but his eyes widen as the blond haired Hokage stood in front of him.

"Go back to your people and tell them to back off. Your kazekage might be dead for the kazekage I fought was Orochimaru, go to your village, choose a new kage and then let see what we can do about a peace treaty." He said and smiled at the grateful look of Temari and Kankurou and the grateful look on Gaara's face too which was directed at his passed out daughter. They nodded and left and he turned to the ninjas behind him.

He looked at his daughter and made a move to take her from Sasuke, but he moved a step away and looked uncertainly.

"It's okay he won't hurt her." Kyuubi said as she came from behind Minato and he smiled then took Kimiko in his arms.

"Let's go to the hospital, you all need to be looked at." he said and then they left the forest. The village was pretty badly damaged but not something they couldn't handle.

* * *

So i will tell you a think about the next chapter as a last gift for today - Itachi is finally going to appear in it and there is going to be some talk between him and Sasuke and him and Kimiko (it might be just one but it might be both we will see)

until next time.

love you


End file.
